La Mascarada
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: La vida cotidiana de los mortífagos y su entorno resultan objeto de fascinación incluso para aquellos que deben combatirles. La elección entre la moral, deber y los sueños dorados se convierte en un imposible ¿Cómo destruir todo lo q siempre has deseado?
1. La fiesta

Fue la peor fiesta de su vida. Ni siquiera fueron tan bochornosas las de su adolescencia o presentación, todas aquellas que pasó sin pareja en un rincón mientras le devoraba la envidia.

Le había costado mucho llegar hasta allí y, de pronto, sintió que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. No merecía la pena seguir adelante, ahora ya no. La sonrisa de suficiencia y frivolidad que había ensayado mil veces frente al espejo antes de llegar le tembló unos segundos en los labios. Entendía perfectamente lo que dicen los muggles de la de los payasos, obligados a representar su papel.

La tentación de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo era aun más grande que el primer día.

La inseguridad le hizo retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo, pasando por alto algunas de las que los anfitriones le ofrecían.

Reparó el error tan pronto como lo advirtió, antes de incurrir en una descortesía que le hubiera costado caro. En su nueva vida todo era una prueba.

Quizás fuera por éso por lo que puso toda su determinación en cada apretón, firme y enérgico, tan agresivo que casi hacía daño. No podía permitirse un pulso tembloroso ahora que era oficialmente uno de ellos, otro mortífago.

"Curiosa exigencia"-pensó-"para gente que vive constantemente con miedo..."

Recorriendo discretamente con la mirada a cuantos allí se encontraban no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuánta de aquella gente sentiría lo mismo en esos momentos. Negó con la cabeza: probablemente todos estuvieran fingiendo una seguridad que realmente no tenían.

En realidad, no era difícil saber de qué se protegía cada uno. Siempre había tenido una especial habilidad para detectar fallos en las corazas ajenas y allí podía ejecutarla a placer. Gustaba de irrumpir en los pequeños círculos (Dios sabía el mucho valor que reunía para llevar a cabo tales impertinencias) y entablar batallas verbales encarnizadas y certeras. Avergonzándoles conseguía perder su propia vergüenza.

En aquel nido de víboras, unos ataques tan directos y plagados de sarcasmo sólo podían ser tildados de honestidad, acostumbrados como estaban a puñaladas por la espalda. Éso no impedía que siguieran sentando mal cuando no eran capaces de darle una buena respuesta.

Cada cual se ofendía por lo propio y reía las pullas lanzadas hacia los demás. Eran competitivos y orgullosos. Por un instante tuvo que admitir que no encajaba entre ellos tan mal.

Con el mayor de los disimulos, buscó con la mirada al hombre por cuya causa había cometido el desatino de venir. Resultaba muy difícil atender esa necesidad y a la vez prestar atención a la conversación, especialmente cuando nadie decía nada de su interés. Simplemente dejó de escuchar.

Allí, en un sofá de ese mismo salón, la persona por la que se estaba arriesgando a morir charlaba en íntimo coloquio con la señora Malfoy. Narcissa, bella y pálida, tan pagada de sí misma, disfrutaba de tantos admiradores como podía imaginar. Seguramente no constituyese una gran diferencia otro más.

No podía apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba tan sólo unos metros más allá, por encima de los hombros de la gente.

Una caricia contuvo su mano temblorosa de ira, provocándole un estremecimiento de índole muy distinta: Lucius Malfoy se la llevaba a los labios, a modo de saludo. El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar. Se sentía como los niños pillados en falta por un padre o un profesor...y temía la inminencia del castigo.

Afortunadamente, aquel maniquí humano atribuyó su azoramiento exclusivamente a su acción y sonrió, de una manera encantadoramente venenosa, canalla:

-Veo que, pese a sus incansables esfuerzos por evitarme a lo largo de esta noche, encuentra usted mi compañía tan grata como yo la suya.

Y, por más que intentase excusarse, ambos sabían que tenía razón...pero de un modo distinto. Había pasado, conscientemente o no, esquivando la posibilidad de ese encuentro desde el momento en que llegó. En la última ocasión, Lucius, quizás resentido por las sutiles, casi cariñosas burlas de las que era objeto, o tal vez animado por la bebida, se despidió colándole su lengua entre los dedos, simulando un simple beso, como un Valmont de pacotilla.

La había retirado con desconcierto y asco, reprimiendo como mejor pudo el deseo de golpear su rostro de hombre insolente y casado. La sensación del calor procedente de aquella boca le había acompañado después durante horas...

Y ahora estaba de nuevo a su lado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No había ni ganas ni tiempo de discusiones, reproches o escándalos. En aquella celebración, Lucius era, con toda seguridad, su mejor aliado.

Se apresuró a contestar:

-Se equivoca usted, señor Malfoy, respecto a mi comportamiento. Simplemente, en función de lo que le estimo, decidí ahorrarle el bochornoso trago de ofrecerme unas disculpas y obligarle de ese modo a tomar otros antes. Por aquello del valor, ya sabe.

Le dio la espalda, para poder contemplar de esta manera a la pareja del rincón más a sus anchas. Las manos que el mortífago puso sobre su cintura, frías y blancas, no fueron las responsables esta vez de que todo su cuerpo se helara: su objetivo y su acompañante se habían desvanecido en la nada.

El aliento candente de aquel asesino, cuya frente reposaba ahora sobre su coronilla, hizo imposible que aflorara una sola lágrima. Era el recordatorio constante de que no podía relajarse, de que estaba en peligro.

-Si lo que está diciendo es que debo pedirle perdón por mi osadía, le ruego que considere que éso mismo, aunque de una forma...digamos...tan grosera, no deja de ser una prueba de valentía. - Su voz era grave y pausada, veladamente burlona.

Se deshizo de su ligero abrazo, dudando si revelarle en ese mismo instante sus pensamientos. Deseaba verle furioso, que perdiera la compostura y corriera a buscar a su mujercita. Tuvo una fugaz visión de esos dedos crispados en torno a los cabellos, rubios y desordenados, de la ramera llorosa que tenía como esposa.

Emitió un bufido de satisfacción, pero desechó la idea. Por mucho que doliera, no podía buscarse más problemas.

-Si no desea esa copa para usted, traígala entonces para mí. "Realmente la necesito"-añadió mentalmente.

-¿Me ha visto cara de mayordomo acaso?- El altivo Malfoy parecía ofendido, apoyando la palma sobre su pecho afectadamente, pero en su mirada había un brillo juguetón.

-Le aseguro que realmente no desea conocer la respuesta a éso, señor.- Le miró a los ojos, observando su reacción. Finalmente arrugó la nariz graciosamente.- En cualquier caso, puede quedarse tranquilo, no será mi empleado. No pienso retribuírselo de ningún modo al final de la noche...

Lucius no pudo evitar reir, antes de partir en busca del refrigerio prometido. Su acompañante esperaba sinceramente que la última parte de la respuesta le hubiera contrariado.

En soledad de nuevo, se dispuso a tomarse un respiro, rehuyendo a cuantos conversadores le salían al paso. Sólo ansiaba alcanzar el balcón, o, a falta de él, cualquier ventana. Le faltaba el aire.

La noche le esperaba tras unas cortinas de un oscuro color carmín, tórrida pese a las nubes que ocultaban la luna. Tal vez al día siguiente llovería. La brisa nocturna hacía ondear su túnica, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla, observando el jardín. Por unos instantes, creyó ver flotar un retal de tela negra entre los setos.

De pronto, sintió un peso sobre su hombro, donde el señor Malfoy había acomodado su mentón, bastante más próximo de lo deseable y lo formal.

-¿ Hay algo interesante ahí abajo ?

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-No le había oído llegar... No, en realidad sólo me había parecido ver algo- Negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.-Pero, como puede ver, no hay absolutamente nada.

El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente aun del susto. Logró dominar su ritmo con gran esfuerzo. En el fondo, también deseaba creer lo que había dicho...

Pasaron unos interminables minutos, en los que el perfume del oscuro mago, asfixiante y sensual, dominó la escena. Su peso, su cercanía inmoral eran casi de total intimidad. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

Finalmente, él pareció tener un gesto de caballerosidad y se retiró, dejandole espacio suficiente como para poder respirar. Inclinándose cortesmente, le ofreció su brazo.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo- Me gustaría enseñarte algo...

El súbito tuteo le resultó tan inesperado y extraño que no supo hacerlo recíproco. Por su mente pasó fugazmente un pensamiento obsceno, al reconocer en sus palabras el eco adulterado de una frase infantil, sucia y retorcida.

Sonrió con ironía.

"Pobre señor Malfoy"- Pensó. Cierta o no, su fama le precedía. Pese a todo, se aferró a la posibilidad que le ofrecía, tomando su mano.

-¿ Por qué no?

Lo más difícil fue cruzar el salón, con toda aquella gente semiaburrida, ávida de hablar de algo. Todos encontraban un pretexto para cruzarse en su camino. Lucius se deshacía en disculpas y en sonrisas, mientras enlazaba a unos con otros para mantenerles ocupados. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, el silencio se hizo total, irrompible y sagrado.

Tardaron una eternidad en llegar al sótano. Las escaleras interminables caracoleaban arriba y abajo. El pasadizo, o lo que quiera que fuese, parecía haber sido especialmente diseñado para constituir un recorrido turístico por el mayor número de dependencias de la hermosa mansión del potentado.

Delante, el mortífago caminaba intimidante en su altura, con paso solemne, arrastrando sus elegantes vestiduras por unos suelos brillantes como espejos. Fue por seguir la estela de su capa por lo que se dio cuenta de que el entorno había cambiado: pronto el musgo era lo único que cubría la piedra.

Al llegar frente a una puerta, su guía le advirtió.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Suspiro de decepción. Quería que el misterio durara toda la noche, hasta que volviera Narcissa con su "amor". Quería que el enigma ocupara toda su cabeza para no pensar más en lo que posiblemente estuviera sucediendo en el exterior, para n o cometer una locura.

La realidad no le decepcionó. Recordaría, incluso cuando éste estuviera en Azkaban, el momento en que Lucius posó su varita sobre la verja: frente a ellos aparecieron decenas de aparatos de tortura.

La sangre que lo teñía todo aun estaba fresca...

CONTINUARÁ!

Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter ( el segundo que escribo, además de otro sobre un tema distinto en esta misma web) y me gustaría contar con vuestras sugerencias y opiniones, para poder mejorar, cambiar y... animarme a seguir escribiendo. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Del mismo modo, me reservo el derecho a responderlas como me plazca :P

En principio, pienso continuar esta serie si cuenta con vuestro apoyo. Si os disgusta, la continuaré igualmente, para vengarme! muajajaja

Los reviews son de las pocas cosas gratuitas que aun nos quedan en el mundo, de modo que os invito a resarciros aquí y ahora por todas las otras que no lo son, poniendo tantos como querais. Se agradecerán efusivamente.


	2. El sótano

Retrocedió un par de pasos, acusando el golpe de la atmósfera fétida de aquella habitación. Ni siquiera las cantidades ingentes de sándalo con las que habían perfumado la estancia contribuían a hacerla respirable. Antes bien, la mezcla de olores contrapuestos volvía el ambiente mareante y denso.

Cubriendo su cara con una manga de la túnica, se dispuso a dar un segundo vistazo al lugar. El miedo que sentía era inmenso, pero aun así tomo la iniciativa, adelantándose a su maestro, con una curiosidad que no era del todo fingida.

A su alrededor, extraños aparatos, casi decorativos, se hacinaban contra las paredes. Algunos hubieran podido parecer hermosos o simplemente inofensivos, pero el baño rojizo que les daba la sangre de sus enemigos dejaba clara a leguas su macabra utilidad.

En cada esquina aparecían colgaduras representando la Marca Oscura. Instintivamente, se acarició el antebrazo, aun no marcado, anticipando el dolor que se avecinaba. A decir verdad, no había constancia de que fuera a sentir nada, pero el temor era mayor que su cordura.

Por lo demás, aquel sótano tenía mucho de viejo desván. Los instrumentos de tortura se amontonaban y enmohecían aquí y allá, gruesos volúmenes polvorientos reposaban juntos en pilas, y en las vitrinas se acumulaban botellas y bellos objetos, tan inútiles como brillantes.

Lucius Malfoy debía ser feliz en aquel museo de lo inane. Iluminaba con su varita algunas reliquias, tal vez familiares, tal vez adquiridas, de oscuros magos, que reposaban en esos escaparates como de joyería: juguetes hechos para ser vistos, pero no utilizados.

Limpió con un puño uno de los cristales, asomándose al interior con una curiosidad vergonzosamente no exenta de codicia. Reposando sobre un cojín de terciopelo ajado yacía un bellísimo aro que representaba dos serpientes entrelazadas. Si no supiese que el señor Malfoy no se expondría jamás a semejante ridículo, hubiera jurado que se trataba de simple bisutería. El volumen extraordinario de la piedra que las fauces de las sierpes sostenían, hacía sospechar de que se encontraba ante un anillo muggle y, además, barato.

Sin embargo, el aura de poder que irradiaba la sortija le había cautivado.

-¿ Hermoso, verdad ? - El mortífago introdujo sus dedos ágiles a través del cristal, antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Su mano aferró la joya con determinación, para después cerrar el puño y sacarlo- Apaga la luz -ordenó- Vamos...

Obedeció tan rápido como nunca, sin rechistar. Era obvio que allí ocurría algo.

El guante se abrió lentamente, como una flor, dejando ver el resplandor tenue de la gema en la oscuridad.

-Perteneció a uno de los primeros Black- explicó- Parte de la dote de Narcissa, claro. Es tan delicado que no soporta la luz: parece ser que el más mínimo fogonazo lo hace estallar. Fue concebido como una trampa, creo, puesto que calcina todo lo que se halle alrededor.

El patricio tomó inesperadamente uno de sus dedos, deslizando por él el anillo. De nada sirvieron sus protestas. Tuvo que resignarse finalmente y ceder a su capricho.

-Resulta difícil imaginar con cuanta frecuencia las cosas más frágiles resultan ser las más mortíferas...

Trató de quitarse la alhaja para devolvérsela a su propietario, pero no salía. Cuanto más estiraba, tanto más se unía el metal a su piel, amenazando con cortarle la circulación. Le dirigió una mirada llena de desesperación. El canalla sonreía.

Después, simplemente le entregó su guante para que se lo calzara encima. La presa, sin resistencia, se aflojó.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo se desharía de ello.

Pudo ver como, aparentemente despreocupado por el incidente, el hombre se encaminaba hacia un altar, situado al final de la habitación. A su paso, las velas se encendían tras parpadear un par de veces, mostrándole el camino a seguir.

Asegurándose de que estaba bien cubierto el anillo, se dispuso a entrar en esa parte del recinto, probablemente el rincón más limpio de aquel lugar.

Sobre el ara había depositada una varita, rodeada de seda negra y plateada. No hacía falta demasiada imaginación para encontrarle cierto parecido con una cama. Apartando esos pensamientos, se acercó a examinar el fino cetro, pero Lucius se interpuso y la retiró, sin dejarle tocarla.

-¿ Qué está haciendo ?- Sin darse cuenta, en su afán por recuperarla, subió sobre la piedra. Sintió un escalofrío tras haberlo hecho: definitivamente, esa cosa tenía la consistencia de un lecho. Su piel se puso aun más blanca.

Como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento, el villano puso a salvo el instrumento y se aproximó, intimidante, a aquella criatura aterrada. Empujó sus hombros para poder derribar sobre una almohada todo su peso.

Al acariciar uno de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

- ¿ Hace cuánto- acercó su rostro, dejando caer su cabello albo sobre su cara y pecho- que no sientes la mano de un hombre sobre tu cuerpo ?

Armándose de valor, enfrentó su mirada de hielo:

-Apenas un par de horas, desde que estreché la de Severus- Su voz sonó más asustada que irónica.

-¿Severus...?- pareció confuso durante un par de segundos- ¿sabe él que le das ese nombre ?

Aprovechó su desconcierto para extraer su varita de la manga en un rápido movimiento.

-¿ Y a usted qué le importa ?-Apoyó el arma contra su cuello.- Ahora que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, dígame... ¿ acostarse con usted forma siempre parte del rito de iniciación, o es sólo un entretenimiento ?

Lucius sonrió, socarrón. Estaba insoportablemente bello

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Se siguen admitiendo ideas y reviews, por supuesto... siempre es bueno tener una opinión #n.n# 


	3. Bautismo

Lo siguiente que recordaría siempre fueron las 20 varitas apuntando a su cabeza. Algunas de ellas estaban apoyadas contra su cuerpo, incluso. Su grito de sorpresa tuvo su única respuesta en los ecos de las paredes. En la sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por no temblar y mantener la mente serena. ¿ Cómo podían haber llegado tan rápido ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevarían escuchando ? No fue tanto el miedo como el ridículo lo que le provocó sudores fríos.

Muy lentamente bajó la varita, dejándola a su lado, sobre aquella extraña mesa. Alzó las manos. Quizás, después de todo, tuviera una oportunidad.

¿ Había sido la amenaza a Malfoy la que les había atraído ? Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un instante, deseando que así fuera. Respiraba con fuerza, tratando de levantar barreras en torno a su mente. Cuando los abrió, hasta las palabras "auror" y "ministerio" se habían desvanecido.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a levantar la vista, y escrutar aquellos rostros crueles y divertidos. Miraban la escena como miraron el primer día: una mezcla entre desprecio y abierta curiosidad.

Entre tanto, Lucius había encontrado el modo de escabullirse y situarse entre los demás. Buscó su rostro entre la multitud inútilmente. Quería enfrentar aquella mirada acerada y devolverle el desprecio del que acababa de hacerle objeto.

-"No importa"-pensó" ya se lo haré pagar"

No podía distinguir a nadie en concreto, en realidad. Ni uno solo de ellos había prescindido de su atuendo ceremonial. Con el rostro cubierto por la efigie de la muerte, se esfumaba así mismo todo rasgo de personalidad. Eran un solo ente: su unión les daba seguridad.

-"Debí haber imaginado que ese larguísimo paseo era únicamente un modo de ganar tiempo..."-Se autoflageló mentalmente por ello.

Probablemente, (ahora reparaba en ello) todo era premeditado. Habían sido unos actores excelentes todos, simulando falta de interés y aquellas conversaciones tediosas de las que escapaba. Si tenía la ocasión de vivir, no cometería dos veces ese mismo error. Les había subestimado.

La humillación llegó a su punto máximo cuando alguien murmuró un hechizo de control.

-Imperius, cómo no... - Acertó a murmurar durante su forcejeo mental.

Apenas luchó. Someterse, al menos temporalmente, le ayudaría a saber que planeaban. No esperaba misericordia, pero nada perdía tampoco fingiendo un poco de debilidad. Si le usaban, era porque consideraban sus servicios de utilidad. Ganaría para su propia causa algunos momentos.

Sin embargo, y contra todos los pensamientos que se habían acumulado en su mente desde hacía minutos, lo único que requirieron fue absoluta inmovilidad. Su cuerpo, privado de fuerzas, se desplomó sobre los cojinetes. Los ojos, única parte de sí que podía aun controlar, giraron enloquecidos ante la aparición inminente de aquel ser al que sus trucos no lograrían engañar.

Su espera fue en vano. La velas seguían encendidas, y el olor a quemado, sándalo y humedad impregnaban el ambiente, pero aquel a quien honraba toda aquella parafernalia no se molestó ni siquiera en llegar. Al parecer, confiaba en sus lugartenientes.

El Señor Oscuro no se molestaría en reclutar a sus sirvientes nunca más.

El círculo se cerró en torno al pedestal. Las figuras enlutadas rodeaban lo que parecía iba a ser su féretro. De haber habido alguno apenado, hubiera podido pasar sin problemas por un funeral. Todas las varitas, al unísono, le golpearon, presionando con el canto su carne. Después, de nuevo silencio.

Uno de ellos, tal vez el mismo que le había embrujado, tomó la palabra, liberándole durante unos instantes de la atadura mágica. Su voz, impregnada de solemnidad, se adueñó de la sala.

- ¿ Juras serle fiel al Señor Oscuro, en cuales quieran que sean sus intenciones o mandatos ?

Todos los mortífagos, coordinados, repitieron a la vez la pregunta. Cuando asintió, de la varita de otro salió una pequeña llama. El horror pudo en ese instante con toda su cordura: estaban obligándole a que hiciera una promesa inquebrantable.

No se debatió, pese a que notó desaparecer la presión, ni intentó soltarse. Había respondido a una de las preguntas: ya era demasiado tarde. Iba a vivir...y a servirle, y a matar...

El maestro de ceremonias prosiguió, complacido sin duda por su temple y su talante.

-¿ Prometes dar la vida por la causa, por Su causa ?

-" Qué pregunta tan estúpida"- Su sentido crítico no atendía ni al momento ni a ningún lugar-" Si no lo hago, moriré igual"

Asintió de nuevo, sonoramente. Una nueva llama iluminó el lugar.

-¿ Aceptas a tus compañeros como hermanos, al grupo como la familia a quienes debes total lealdad ?

-Acepto- y con este juramento selló su destino y su esclavitud.

Dos figuras robustas, probablemente masculinas, aferraron con fuerza su brazo, desnudándoselo hasta el codo. Un dolor lacerante y tortuoso lo cubrió todo.

A su alrededor, comenzó un trasiego de túnicas y máscaras, un baile alucinógeno en el que cada cual reafirmaba su lealdad, besando su nueva marca. En medio de la confusión de mortífagos borrosos tan sólo acertó a oir:

-Severus Snape no traicionará.- A continuación, él, o quizás alguien más, le dio a beber un bálsamo pastoso que no tardó en funcionar.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó, el brazo palpitante y rojo; todos aplaudieron a rabiar. Sacándose las máscaras, pudo ver de nuevo sus rostros sudorosos y emocionados por haber tomado parte en el ritual. Alecto le llevó un uniforme, envuelto, irónicamente, en papel de regalo.

Toda aquella trama siniestra no era más que un bautizo, un cumpleaños.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Sigo queriendo contar con vuestras opiniones, de cualquier tipo. Los reviews se agradecerán  



	4. Delirios de Grandeza

**4- DELIRIOS DE GRANDEZA **

Dormir le resultó sorprendentemente fácil.

Bellatrix le había mostrado su habitación tan pronto como la gente se empezó a dispersar. La sorpresa le pudo, al encontrar que tan sólo aquel cuarto era más grande que todo su apartamento. La seda y el raso abundaban por doquier, no temían por la suerte que corriese la plata de sus candelabros.

Se despidió de la mujer cordialmente, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Intentó quitarse el anillo una vez más, pero fracasó en el intento.

La Marca Oscura escocía como una quemadura, de ésas que tantas veces antes había producido el sol. Salvo aquella molesta sensación, nada nuevo.

El despertar fue diferente. Emerger de entre esas sábanas fragantes fue todo un renacimiento. Su vida, la vida de pocas horas antes parecía sólo un mal sueño. Sentía que un ancla potente le unía a aquel suelo, al lujo de aquella casa. ¿ Cómo había podido vivir antes sin algo así ? Su sitio estaba allí, junto a ellos.

-Esta es la vida que me correspondía por nacimiento- o al menos éso pensó, mientras se contemplaba con su ropa nueva frente al espejo.

Dio varias vueltas sobre sus pies, observando el efecto del brocado y el terciopelo al ondular. Era la consumación de sus más secretos anhelos snobs: se sentía protagonista de un cuento.

Su euforia duró sólo un momento. Estaba perdiendo perspectiva. No le pertenecía nada de aquello, ni aquellas personas eran en modo alguno sus amigas. Se estaba dejando deslumbrar, como cualquier paleto recién llegado de un pueblo.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y lloró, recordando la noche anterior, su evidente crueldad. Maldijo a sus padres, a su familia, pese a ello. Ninguno le había podido dar semejante felicidad.

Éso le había avergonzado siempre en secreto. Procedía de una estirpe de lo más vulgar, carente de la clase que suele acompañar al dinero, y que por él mismo no la da. El sentimiento de inferioridad le llenó por completo.

Dudó un momento antes de abrir la puerta, tomando aire para poder relajarse. No sabía como podría volver a enfrentarse a la vida en sociedad, sabiéndose una cosita tan sucia e insignificante... pero no convenía hacerles esperar.

En el preciso momento en que cruzaba el umbral, alguien aferró con determinación su brazo recién tatuado. Unos ojos negros traspasaron su alma desprevenida. A tan sólo un palmo, estaba el hombre al que había venido a buscar:

-Sé lo que estás intentando, te lo advierto.- El choque contra la pared fue brutal, violento, impropio del ser civilizado al que desde hacía meses deseaba llegar. Una vez más, había juzgado a alguien mal.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Severus, pero tengo un men...

-Calla y escúchame,- cortó su interlocutor- porque no lo repetiré más. Quizás creas que eres alguien por haber logrado ingresar en su círculo, pero te puedo asegurar que sólo se divierte contigo. No vales nada. No eres nadie, y si "ella" sufre por tu causa, - no tenía ni idea de a quien se refería- lo vas a pag...

Unos pasos irrumpieron en el pasillo, y tan rápido como había aferrado su mano, el sombrío espía la volvió a soltar. Rodolphus Lestrange observaba el cuadro que formaban, divertido:

-¡ Vaya, aquí están ! Precisamente les estaba buscando- sonrió- Dense prisa en llegar al salón o la gente empezará a pensar mal...

Por su tono confidente pero descarado, supo inmediatamente que Rodolphus creía haber sorprendido a dos enamorados.

No tardaron en llegar. Habían dispuesto junto al fuego algunos sofás, a los que les condujo el antiguo prisionero de Azkaban. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente: ambas misiones, la del Ministerio y la suya personal habían fracasado.

Lestrange se situó en el centro, como mediador involuntario entre ambos. Él también había notado algo raro, pero lo atribuía a su interrupción. Conciliador, y también para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy seguro de que a todos nos gustaría saber qué tramaban ustedes dos hace un rato - abarcó con un gesto a la totalidad de mortífagos.

Snape, con una sonrisa cortés que hubiera sido imposible arrancarle hacía sólo un minuto, se apresuró a contestar.

-Conspirábamos...- alargó la mano hacia una bandeja, llevada por un elfo doméstico. Hubo algunas risitas. Nadie había tomado en serio el comentario.

-En realidad - se vio en la obligación de contestar- El señor Snape estaba haciéndome una confesión...

Alzó una ceja el interpelado, interrogante. Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Lucius, de nuevo el caballero malicioso y educado, avanzó hacia el grupo, portando un cuenco de cristal de Bohemia, lleno de cerezas.

- ¿ Una confesión ¿ Acaso nuestro recto Severus ha incurrido en algún pecado ?

El mismo que la noche anterior le había tendido una trampa, se aproximó a su sillón y se sentó en su brazo. De sus dedos colgaban dos cerezas, que se balanceaban frente a los ojos de su presa como un péndulo. Pero no era la fruta lo que le había hipnotizado...

-Mi querido señor Malfoy, mucho me temo que todos ocultamos algo... Incluso él - señaló con la mirada a Snape.- Roguemos porque, al menos, lo haya disfrutado.

Atrapó entre los dientes la picota ofrecida, mordiendo disimulada y suavemente las yemas de los dedos de su adversario. Si nadie más hubiera estado, no hubiera sido un beso lo que hubiera recibido: se los habría arrancado. Él acarició su mejilla. Creía haber comprendido...

Los ojos de Severus chispearon de ira, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Después, sólo los tuvo para Narcissa: quería comprobar si se había enterado. La mano del mago se crispó sobre su varita.

- ¿ Qué hay del sexto y el noveno mandamiento ¿ Qué debe hacerse cuando alguien los está incumpliendo? quizás usted también tenga algo que confesarnos...

La verdad se abrió camino en su mente. No hizo falta demasiado para que supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo. El resto parecía desorientado. Posiblemente sus vivencias con los muggles tuvieran mucho que ver con ello. No había dudas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le devolvió una mirada llena de ironía.

-Olvida usted que sus pecados son los mismos que los míos. Lo único distinto es el modo de consumación. Usted peca de pensamiento y yo de obra... -Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy- No creo que le quepan dudas sobre quien lo goza más de los dos...

El mortífago negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga y se levantó, abandonando la sala. Se había establecido un pacto de silencio entre los dos. Tal vez, aunque irritado, accediese a hablar en otro momento... Entonces podría explicarse.

No pudo seguirle, porque Lucius, ignorante lo mucho que le implicaba la conversación que había tenido lugar delante, estaba explorándole con la lengua el oído, simulando hablarle en susurros, como hacía ahora todo el mundo. Que nadie se diera cuenta sólo lo hacía más excitante.

Era peligroso, estaba prohibido...y le estaba gustando

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Siento ser pesadito con lo de los Reviews y comentarios, pero suponen una recompensa para el escritor y una forma de mejorar los relatos, de modo que, una vez más... dejadlos! ÇÇ Se admiten ideas, críticas, proposiciones de matrimonio... XD  



	5. De tentaciones y pecados

**5-De tentaciones y pecados  
**

Le parecía imposible tener un hombre como aquel a su lado, pero su aroma, su calidez, le persuadieron de que no estaba soñando.

Hacía apenas media hora que habían escapado de la reunión con una mala excusa, casi remedando la noche anterior. Se habían llevado la fruta.

Ahora él yacía reclinado sobre su cuerpo, con una única cereza separándoles los labios. La habían hecho rodar por todos sus miembros, hasta que les faltó el aliento. La nariz de él acariciaba su mejilla suave, resoplando fuertemente de cansancio y deseo.

Aquellos ojos grises no habían abandonado los suyos ni un sólo momento. Parecían atentos a cualquier indicio de debilidad para atacar. Incluso en el amor, Lucius era un depredador...y traicionero.

No sabía exactamente por qué había accedido a aquello, pero el incidente con Snape había tenido mucho que ver. El desengaño, los celos eran algo que su compañero sabía aprovechar muy bien para imponerle su voluntad. Porque éso hacía, ni más ni menos.

Había logrado que casi lograse perdonar la afrenta de la que le había hecho objeto frente a todos los demás, con aquel encantador descaro que ponía en cada acción. A su lado, incluso lo más perverso parecía trivial; pisaba seguro por el mundo. Siempre habría alguien que bendijese sus pasos.

Aun apretaba en el puño la nota que él había deslizado en su mano mientras bailaban. No había supuesto ninguna sorpresa semejante oferta, después de todas las licencias que le había concedido, las molestias que se había tomado. Fue un caballero hasta que entraron en la habitación. Después, de forma sutil, pero evidente, le había acorralado.

La picota se coló sin previo aviso en su boca y por primera vez probó aquel aliento ardiente. Sus labios estaban helados. Nada podría haberle preparado para la lengua invasora y experta que se enredó con la suya hasta arrebatarle la cereza.

El mortífago se separó un momento, para extraer el hueso con los dedos, dejándolo con mucha ceremonia sobre la mesilla. Apenas un segundo más tarde, le imponía su peso, le ahogaba con sus besos, robándole el aire.

Estaba hambriento.

No era tan terrible perder el control por un instante, someterse a aquel calor tan agradable que le recorría el vientre cada vez que él se movía entre sus brazos. Tenía unos dedos impacientes y osados; sus caricias posesivas y casi dolorosas se los dejarían marcados. Su reticencia sólo aumentaba su deseo.

Desató el lazo de su coleta tirando de un extremo, como quien desenvuelve un regalo. Cortinas de pelo rubio y largo cayeron sobre sus rostros como un dosel, encerrándoles en un nimbo dorado. Borró la sonrisa de Lucius de un mordisco.

Él se llevó la mano a la boca, con evidente dolor, y lamió sus labios ensangrentados. Se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por la seda de su propia lazada, como el bocado de un caballo o el bozal de una fiera.

Los puños, en cuyos extremos estaba enrollado el raso, se lo impidieron, obligándole a retroceder. Enarcó una ceja, interrogante y divertido. Al parecer, no iba a ser tan fácil como se lo había imaginado.

Una mueca de burla le indicó que debía mover ficha, o el combate habría finalizado... Lucius nunca rehuía un desafío.

Atrapó sus muñecas, apoyándose en ellas para retenérselas contra el colchón, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Despeinado y salvaje, tan pálido y desvestido, se acercaba más a la imagen de mago oscuro y corrupto que venía en los libros. Cuando éste se inclinó para morder su cuello, de no ser tan potentes los latidos de su pecho, hubiera pasado por un vampiro...

-Jaque mate- susurró a su oído, diciendo las primeras palabras desde que estaban en aquella habitación.

Le dejó hacer. Era cosa harto conocida que aquel hombre gustaba de dominar, pero sabía hacerlo dando placer. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndose en la almohada. Al abrir los ojos descubrió un gran retrato de Narcissa y de él que presidía la cama.

Al contemplarla, sintió un escalofrío de deleite innoble: por hermosa que fuera aquella mujer, alguien acababa de robarle a su hombre. Su propio marido no la idolatraba.

Apretó contra sí aquella nuca amada, obligándole a no despegar de su piel la cara. Más calmados ambos, Lucius siguió premiándole con su lengua, castigándole con sus dientes. Entre sus piernas, Malfoy se retorcía y reptaba, gemía y siseaba como una serpiente...

El golpe de la puerta que les interrumpió fue la señal de alarma. Lo supieron antes incluso de que el chico alzara la cabeza.

Draco dejó caer al suelo la billetera que llevaba. Posiblemente la hubiera sustraído anteriormente y volviera a la habitación para dejarla. No tuvieron siquiera tiempo de desaparecerse.

El muchacho parpadeaba sin acabar de creérselo, con la mirada perdida, apoyada la frente sobre la puerta. En sus ojos, iguales que los de Lucius ( ¡ eran tan parecidos !) se anunciaban a un tiempo la ira y el llanto. Tapándose con una de las sábanas, su padre bajó de la cama y trató de explicárselo.

-Escucha, Draco...yo...

-No quiero escuchar que no es lo que parece¿ vale ?- Draco se alejó un poco, interponiendo sus manos- No, no te acerques...Si lo haces, te juro que grito.

-Está bien, hijo. -Suspiró- No te diré nada de éso. Ahora cálmate... - Le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora- y déjame explicarme. Demuéstrame que no eres un crío.

-No estás en posición de pedirme nada. Además, creo que éso ya lo sabes. Yo soy quien debería pedírtelo...

Lucius asintió con la cabeza y compartió una mirada astuta con quien aun seguía en su lecho. Por fin parecía que su hijo hablaba en sus propios términos.

-¿ Estás ofreciéndome un chantaje ?- fingía indignación. En realidad, ésa era la situación más cómoda que podía darse. Si de momento cerraba la boca, ya tendrían otro momento para sanar heridas espirituales. Se alegraba de no tener que amenazarle.-Está bien...¿ qué quieres ¿ cuántos galeones ¿ 200...¿ 300...?

Emitió un suspiro. La idea de que el hijo de su... amante( ése era el mejor nombre que podía darle) les descubriera no entraba en sus planes. Llamaría mucho la atención. Nunca era bueno levantar demasiado revuelo... Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era cubrirse el cuerpo.

Quizás, como amenazó Severus, ése era su castigo divino. Negó con la cabeza. Había sido un pensamiento estúpido.

Era abrumadora la capacidad de Lucius para mantener un semblante digno, incluso con una sábana a la cintura y los calzones caídos. No perdía su majestad en momentos en los que la gran mayoría hubiesen resultado ridículos.

-Déjame en paz, padre- oyó decir a Draco- No has entendido...

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, el joven Malfoy se había ido. Su padre se asomo al umbral, buscándole, pero no había rastro. Por el hueco de las escaleras se oían algunos pasos, indicios de por dónde había huído.

Volvió a la cama y acarició su cara, mientras trocaba rápidamente la sábana por una bata. Se despidió con un breve beso en la mano y en la marca de la que era responsable.

-Te quiero. Todo saldrá bien.

Frunció el ceño, recordando las desastrosas veces en las que había oído esa frase antes. El mortífago, con o sin su aprobación, siguió adelante, y señaló la marca que había dejado en su cuello.

-No te preocupes por éso... Te lo cubriré con diamantes.

Sonrío con ironía. Lo de las joyas era algo nuevo...

CONTINUARÄ!

* * *

Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Éste ha sido el inevitable capítulo subidito de tono que ya tocaba tras tantas insinuaciones XD Confío en no haberlo hecho demasiado explícito ni haber herido muchas sensibilidades ( como si alguien se lo leyese¿ sabes? XD ) 

Respecto al tema de los reviews... gracias a la gente que me está apoyando. Confío en mejorar cada día y entretener al público, porque ésto no es una competencia... De modo que agradeceré que me sigan llegando. Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido


	6. Jugando a los espías

**6- JUGANDO A LOS ESPIAS **

Se había confundido 3 veces al coger el metro. El mundo muggle podía ser infernal, pero no tenía otro remedio. El lugar a donde se dirigía no estaba conectado a la Red Flu.

Sostenía entre las manos dos mapas superpuestos: el de Londres y el del subterráneo, donde había garabateado la dirección que apareció en el vapor de su espejo. No tenía modo de saber si era una trampa, o lo que le esperaría una vez dentro.

Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en su buena estrella, cosa difícil a las 10 de la mañana y con aquel calor.

38 grados, marcaba aquel estúpido aparato, situado sobre un poste como un cartel. Casi eran y cuarto. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

Habían quedado a y veintiuna, aunque de un modo unilateral. El aviso de la cita se había desvanecido antes de darle la oportunidad de responder. A decir verdad, tampoco sabía como podía haberlo hecho.

Estaba a punto de abandonar cuando divisó el local, y se acercó a él casi corriendo. El revolver y la varita se balanceaban en el bolsillo de la chaqueta al andar. Temió que se cayesen y formar un escándalo, por un momento.

"Redwood's" estaba casi lleno a aquellas horas de la mañana. Los cristales ahumados impedían que pudiera mirar dentro con algo que sólo podía ser llamado mala educación... o precaución, de saber lo que estaba tramando. Abrió la puerta.

Era un local muy pequeño, cuyo nombre estaba enmarcado entre un anuncio de cerveza y la promoción de un conocido refresco. En un rincón yacían el menú del día y dos máquinas tragaperras.

-"Perfectamente muggle- concluyó.

Tras la barra podían verse varias fotografías de distintos alimentos junto a su precio. Se apoyó en ella, tratando de decidirse entre un café con bollería y el típico bacon con huevo. Su contacto aun no había aparecido, y el estómago le rugía. Le hizo un gesto al camarero.

-No será necesario- sentenció detrás suyo una conocida voz- Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle el desayuno yo...

Snape. Sólo podía ser él. Conocía sus inflexiones, aquel acento. Una vez que se le pasaban los nervios, recuperaba la educación. Debía admitir que se sentía mejor si no usaba el tuteo. Se giró.

Él alzó el índice, indicándole su posición. Estaba sentado en una esquina, donde menos podía darle el sol. Agradeció su elección: su asiento estaría fresco.

A duras penas pudo articular palabra al aproximarse. Era demasiado hilarante. Con su traje de raya diplomática y aquella corbata negra, Severus parecía a primera vista un auténtico muggle. Podría haber sido abogado o ingeniero. Advirtió con humor que hasta llevaba un maletín a juego.

Si uno se fijase un poco más, se daría cuenta de que sólo era un disfraz. El hombre no parecía cómodo en su situación ni con su ropa. Llevaba la camisa atada hasta el último botón del cuello, inadecuado con aquella temperatura. Probablemente imaginó que lo contrario estropearía el efecto.

Le invitó a sentarse con un gesto, y empujó hasta su posición la taza. Había comenzado el juego.

Acarició el reborde de la cerámica, sin decidirse.

- "" Una vez más - pensó - es el "tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes"... lo que hay en este cuenco""

Escrutó sus ojos negros y rapaces. Más tarde engulló el contenido sin prisa, pero entero. Era una simple cuestión de confianza.

Aquello contenía veritaserum...

Los dedos del hechicero tamborilearon sobre la mesa hasta que hubo acabado. Probablemente estuviera pensando preguntas concretas y precisas. No querría incurrir en fallos que dieran como resultado temas dolorosos e indiscretos. Sería contraproducente para ambos.

-El otro día me habló, si mal no recuerdo, de un mensaje

-Sí, es cierto.- Medía mucho las palabras. Empezaba a notar los efectos. Si bien no podía mentir, sí que podía dar un buen rodeo antes de decir lo que pensaba. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ello.

-¿ Un mensaje del Ministerio ?

Asintió.

-¿ Qué necesitan esta vez ?- Snape no supo frenar su pregunta a tiempo. Había sido instintiva, no premeditada...pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

- Necesitan que Emmaline Vance y Amelia... Amelia Bones mueran. Tienes que dejar de protegerlas

La rotundidad de la respuesta les dejó a ambos sin habla.

El mortífago carraspeó y dio un sorbo a su propia bebida, acariciándose las sienes. Después, la inevitable cuestión.

- ¿ Por qué ?

- Porque no saben que están en posesión de información falsa. Si se la arrancan mediante tortura o...- señaló la taza- por otros medios, quedarán convencidos de que es cierto. Entonces podrán tenderles una trampa.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pese al bullicio de la cafetería, pudo oirse como Snape rechinaba los dientes. Su acompañante continuó.

-Además, necesitamos más mártires.

-Cuando vuelva al Ministerio pregúnteles por qué no se ofrecen ellos...- El austero espía aflojó su corbata y se levantó, dispuesto ya a marcharse. Arrojó unas cuantas monedas sobre la barra para pagar la cuenta, sin saber realmente a cuanto ascendía, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Escuche - prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él, apoyándose en su hombro, para detenerle. La manga de su chaqueta se desgarró por la brusquedad del movimiento.- Nada de ésto ha sido idea mía.

Uno de los comensales, un hombre bajito y de aspecto apocado que hablaba por teléfono y masticaba alternativamente un sandwich, se fijó por casualidad en la discusión de lo que parecía una pareja. No conseguía oir sus palabras, pero colgó inmediatamente su móvil al descubrir bajo la rotura de la tela los trazos de un inequívoco tatuaje.

El aviso llegó a los aurores antes de que pusieran los pies en la calle.

- Ya lo sé - replicó Snape, sacudiéndose violentamente su mano de encima. Sin embargo, le agarró antes de que cayese sobre la acera, enderezándole- Y lo haré, pero...

Las pupilas del maestro se ensancharon y dejó de hablar, mientras le empujaba hacia un callejón. De una tienda de radiadores y chimeneas habían salido varias personas estrafalariamente vestidas, identificables como magos a primera vista. Por desgracia, ellos también les habían localizado.

-Corre...- perdió un tiempo precioso tratando de entender la orden, hasta que el mago le gritó en el mismo rostro- ¡ CORRE !

Él mismo lo hizo, tan rápido que parecía imposible.

Dudó un segundo, hasta que el destello de las varitas de sus oponentes se hizo tan patente y cercano que se le heló la sangre. No le daría tiempo a explicarse, no podía dejarse ver con ellos, tampoco. Su única esperanza real era que el callejón condujese a alguna parte, a poder ser con gente.

Maldijo sus zapatos nuevos, tan inadecuados para aquella ocasión. Un escozor horrendo le atenazaba los dedos, cuando vio cruzar a Severus por delante.

-No hay salida por ahí.- Señalaba la calle cortada de la que había salido. Seguían huyendo a ciegas, como ratas en un laberinto.

Un auror asomó la cabeza por una esquina. Trataban de cortarles el paso.

Tal y como le temblaba el pulso por la tensión, no se sentía capaz de usar la varita. Su pistola emitió varios disparos al aire. Snape fue el encargado de romper sus líneas embistiendo a los hechiceros, desconcertados y dispersos por el miedo a aquel aparato muggle. Uno de ellos agarró sus tobillos. Le pisó los dedos.

Continuaron corriendo hasta que notaron que estaban fuera de su alcance. Pitidos asmáticos en sus pechos fatigados les obligaron a dejarse caer sobre un banco, espalda contra espalda, como indigentes.

Compartieron, entre jadeos, la primera sonrisa de lo que acababa de convertirse en una tarde.

Había merecido la pena el esfuerzo. Allí, delante de cientos de personas, no podrían cogerles.

Estaban en Candem.

CONTINUARA!

* * *

Contestando reviewcitos: 

**Blackmoonlady**: Me alegro de que aprecies los fics sobre mortífagos, de veras. Ya sé que hay muy poquitos, pero... suelen ser mejores ( en general, no hablo por el míoXD ) que las historietas de amor del trío o los merodeadores, que ya están muy vistas. Cuando hayan cubierto todas las combinaciones... qué les quedará? zoofilia con el hipogrifo? Que no lo vean mis ojitos.

**Sirenitus:** Gracias por tener un nick más cursi que el mío. Se agradece :P Veo que eres roler! Qué sorpresa! desde aquí un Giovanni te agradece tus críticas. Gracias, de nuevo, por ser honest. Espero que este capítulo,con un poco más de acción, haya sido de tu agrado.

Paso a explicarte las razones por las que me detengo tanto en Lucius Malfoy:

1- Me gusta pensar que no es solo un tipo rico y mono sin cerebro, que tiene algo más que aportar que unas cuantas escenas de crueldad sexual ( violaciones que he visto por ahí ) y represión hacia su mujer y su hijo. Según los libros es un hipócrita, sí, pero sabe desenvolverse en sociedad, y es de una sociedad, la de los mortífagos, de lo que habla mi fic.

En definitiva, que tiene sus fobias, sus filias y su corazoncito, porque sí, los ricos también lloran.

2-Ese pj engloba varias cosas que por fetichismo particular de este autor ( no os asusteis, que hay cosas peores por ahí circulando, como Harrys embarazados y demás rollos surrealistas raros ) hacen que se recree describiendo su comportamiento XDDDDD Cada cual tiene sus favoritismos...y si no, que se lo pregunten a los alumnos de Slytherin XD

**Vicu-Malfoy:** No sé qué le sacais de vampírico al fic, de veras. ¿ Los mordiscos ? jaja En cualquier caso, me alegro de que te esté gustando. La idea era crear un mundo turbio donde esos personajes a los que se ha esbozado en los libros tan mínimamente pudiesen relacionarse. Me gusta pensar que la seriedad y la malicia de ese lugar se contrapone a la alegría bobalicona de Hogwarts como internado. Al fin y al cabo son alumnos y no niños a los que trato.

**Gravisan:** Gracias por tu labor de tráfico de influencias. Cuando sea capo de la mafia, serás mi mayor aliada... te pagaré en fics de Petshop con cantidades industriales de lemon XD

N/A: Candem es una referencia a Candem Town, una popular zona de tiendas y souvenirs londinense. Como se puede imaginar, un lugar populoso, para los que no conozcais la ciudad.

A los demás, tanto para criticar como para aportar opiniones e ideas... dejad reviews. Se agradecerán!


	7. Una línea de tiza

**7-UNA LINEA DE TIZA **

-" ¿ Cuánto dudarán, cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en sacrificarnos ?"

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Snape antes de desaparecerse tras aquel autobús, como una pelota en el sombrero de un ilusionista. Visto y no visto.

Se había marchado cuando la pregunta aun flotaba en el aire, sin una palabra amable o una frase de cortesía. En el mundo de los magos todo era un juego de manos que iba demasiado deprisa.

Un trilero más habilidoso podía quitárselo todo.

Una vez más, su sentido de la rectitud, la imaginaria línea entre bien y mal, se difuminaba.

- ¿ Qué pasará cuando ya no les sirva ?

No daría su vida para que aquellos "que realmente importaban" pudieran seguir con la suya, sentados y desperdiciándola. Nadie podía exigírselo. Nada le diferenciaba de aquellos a los que Fudge idolatraba, nada les hacía más valiosos.

Eran sólo nombres con los que justificar algo. ¿Qué más daba lo que dijese la profecía ? Estaban fiando mucho en un método ingenuo e inexacto, si no directamente en una mentira.

Ese crío, Potter, no le importaba a nadie. Sólo era un símbolo, una eterna promesa, como todas aquellas armas secretas de las que se habló durante la Primera Guerra y que no existían. Servía para devolverle la moral a la turba y que permaneciese unida.

Una estatua hubiera creado el mismo efecto.

Demasiada gente vivía a costa de aquel accidente, imponiendo aquel regimen como justo y bueno. Se había creado toda una casta de intocables funcionarios dedicados a la causa. Desde aquella noche se venían realizando registros legales e ilegales en casas y apartamentos, a la caza de magos negros.

Al aparecer en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy se encontró a más de veinte personas inmersas en uno de ellos.

Alguien rompió el plástico de las bolsas de ropa que había comprado para justificar su marcha, en su afán por encontrar algo incriminatorio del modo más rápido. No pudo evitarlo, porque tan pronto como llegó le atenazaron las manos y comenzaron el cacheo. Al menos, no les había llegado su descripción de la patrulla de rastreo.

Se revolvió un poco, pero Narcissa le indicó con la mirada que era mejor no defenderse. Tenía razón, aquellos hombres estaban ávidos de tener contra cualquiera de ellos los más mínimos cargos, para poder golpearles. Era indecente, humillante.

Sus conocidos estaban dispersos por el salón, apoyados contra la pared o directamente en el suelo. Por sus caras de tedio, todo aquello no tenía nada de extraordinario: era un acto rutinario, inevitable y molesto.

El hallazgo de su varita no supuso un gran triunfo para los aurores. Todo el mundo tenía una, y era imposible saber qué se hacía exactamente con ella... pero el bulto extraño de su chaqueta llamó la atención de Arthur Weasley, al mando de la operación.

Tragó saliva.

Él mismo metió la mano en su bolsillo, podría decirse que con ilusión, como una mano inocente buscando la papeleta que le daría como ganador en su larga lucha. Tenía en ella un pañuelo sucio cuando la sacó.

Se sacudió la mano, tirando el retal al suelo con asco, dedicándole una mirada de repugnancia. Pidió algo con lo que limpiarse a sus subordinados. Uno de ellos, con un humor despótico, abusivo, le señaló las cortinas.

A Draco se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Se dispuso a lanzarle una maldición; su padre le tapó la boca

Pero el señor Weasley, pese a todo, tenía bastante educación. Fue a uno de los baños... Nadie volvería a usarlo.

Cuando volvió, ordenó marchar a la comitiva. Eran pocos, incluyéndole, los que no llevaban los bolsillos llenos. Aquellas redadas eran un motivo tan bueno como cualquier otro para dar rienda suelta a sus ansias de pillaje. Cada vez practicaban más impunemente el saqueo.

El Ministerio, tan amante de los muggles y tan justo, se lavaba las manos. Ahora veía que no eran sólo rumores difundidos por los mortífagos.

-Quién lo hubiera pensado...

El ruido de las pisadas de los intrusos se había ya desvanecido cuando Narcissa rompió a llorar. Con sólo mirar alrededor se sabía por qué: aquella casa, tan hermosa y resplandeciente, parecía ahora un basurero.

Los últimos acontecimientos habían recrudecido las labores de búsqueda de magia oscura, y las cohortes ministeriales se habían cebado con los muebles. Practicamente habían desmontado cada tabla de madera, mirado en el interior de los sillones y cojines, hasta sacarles el relleno. Pateando las cosas que se negaban a ser deconstruídas mágicamente habían destrozado algunas antigüedades.

Extrañamente, no habían encontrado el sótano.

La mujer se aferraba con fuerza a la alfombra, secándose las lágrimas con los puños del vestido, como un niño pequeño. El maquillaje se le había corrido, pero no parecía importarle. Éso y su melena revuelta, dotaban de íntima familiaridad a la escena.

- ¿ Cuántas veces más van a venir esos cerdos ¿ Cuántas ?- El sonido de sus palabras resultaba desgarrador. Sin duda, se había estado conteniendo- ¿ Quién nos va a pagar ahora todo ésto ?

Su marido gateó hasta ella desde el rincón en el que había estado, para acunarla entre sus brazos. Colocó contra su pecho su cabeza, tratando de calmarla. Su voz intentar sonar segura, pero le temblaba de rabia.

-Ellos, Narcissa, ellos... ya se acerca el día...- Le besó la frente apartando el cabello- Acabaremos con todos los traidores a la sangre. Pagarán por todo lo que nos han hecho.

Se dio la vuelta. No pudo, no quiso verlo. No tenía ganas ni tiempo como para enfurecerse por tonterías.

Había cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Alguien había transfigurado su revolver en un pañuelo ¿ Lo habría visto ¿ Sabría el resto?

Meditó unos segundos en silenció. Después, caminó hacia su cuarto.

No se podía ser muy racional cuando le devoraban los celos...

CONTINUARA!.

* * *

**Contestando reviews... **( y pidiendo alguno a quienes les gusta pero no los han puesto XD ):**  
**

**Sirenitus:** Creo que sé a qué malformación te refieres. Los museos de curiosidades científicas suelen tener fetos así. Es dificilmente operable, porque no son solo las puernas, sino los vasos sanguíneos los que están unidos y hay riesgo muy alto de trombosis.

XD Así que te gustó la idea de Snape trajeado... yo prefiero imaginarle siempre de mago. Trajes hay demasiados por el mundo, una túnica es algo más atípico :P.

**Blackmoonlady**: Si mi cerebro se ilumina, pareceré un farolillo chino o una calabaza de Halloween XD

Al resto que me aun me soporta: Sigo necesitando opiniones e ideas, para saber por donde preferís que reconduzca la historia, ejem. además, los reviews, como dije en el primer capítulo son gratuitos...por qué l os racaneais tanto? XD


	8. La curiosidad y el gato

**8-LA CURIOSIDAD Y EL GATO **

Draco también había salido del salón aquel día, visiblemente irritado.

Se habían cruzado en la escalera. Fue un alivio que el muchacho hubiera acelerado su marcha cuando le vio. No deseaba tener que forzar una conversación indigesta.

No habían hablado jamás. Cuando le fue presentado de manera formal, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y estrecharse las manos. Él se negó durante un momento, pero su padre le persuadió de un pisotón de que no debía montar una escena. Seguramente ya habían arreglado aquel bochornoso incidente en privado.

Por su parte, no se atrevió a preguntar.

En el fondo, comprendía al joven. Tenía verdaderos motivos para estar molesto, y la hipocresía de la amorosa solicitud que acababa de presenciar era sólo una gota más en su cuenta. No tenía manera de saber cuando se desbordaría el vaso... ni el modo en que le iba a afectar.

Se relajó. De todas formas, no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo.

Por la mañana comenzaría el curso escolar.

Reparar todos los objetos dañados les llevó varios días, tras los cuales la mayoría quedaron agotados. Algunos era la primera vez que sentían sobre sus espaldas el peso del trabajo.

Todos colaboraron, incluso los prófugos que se habían escondido en el sótano. Aquel esfuerzo en común reforzaba los lazos entre ellos, su odio hacia el resto. Esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos...

Cada vez parecía más seguro que hubiese un contraataque. Numerosas voces se alzaban en las reuniones exigiendo una satisfacción. Bellatrix llevaba casi siempre la voz cantante.

- ¿ Es que no lo estais viendo ¿ qué más necesitamos para atacarles ¡ Nos están provocando!- Les azuzaba al combate con una vehemencia loca e infantil, residuo de su estancia en Azkaban.

-¡ Precisamente por éso ! -Tronó la voz de Lucius- No podemos darles lo que están esperando. Todas estas redadas practicamente cada semana no son porque crean que vayan a descubrir nada nuevo...

-... Son para que nos traicionemos y nos dejemos llevar...

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el diván donde yacía Severus. Nadie le había visto llegar, pero la mayoría asintieron a lo que acababa de decir. Era lo más sensato que oían en mucho tiempo. Precipitarse podía ser un error fatal.

- ¡ Pero tenemos que hacer algo!- La señora Lestrange rompió de nuevo el silencio, y es seguro que hubiera seguido replicando de no ser por un hecho imprevisto y que les dejó a todos callados.

Peter Petigrew, "Colagusano", acababa de irrumpir en su morada a través de la chimenea.

No era respeto hacia el sucio hombrecillo, cubierto de mugre y hollín, lo que les había robado de pronto todo el valor. Aquellas personas, hombres y mujeres poderosos y altivos, no se amedrentarían ante el ser miserable que condenó a sus propios amigos... de no haber sido un mensajero.

"Roma no paga traidores", rezaba el dicho, pero el Señor Oscuro le había amnistiado. Todos se arrodillaron, y supo que debía hacer lo mismo. Un sonido solemne, casi eclesiástico, retumbó en el edificio en un eco prolongado cuando cayeron de hinojos, al unísono.

Petigrew negó con la cabeza. No estaba acompañado.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Poco a poco, los mortífagos, entre quejas, se levantaron...para volverse a sentar. Ni siquiera ofrecieron un asiento al visitante, preocupándose de dejar sobre los pocos que había libres algún bolso o un sombrero.

Aunque manifestaban veladamente su hostilidad, prorrumpieron en un ruidoso cacareo al tratar de explicar a la vez los últimos acontecimientos. Y así fue hasta que nombraron un portavoz.

Era irónico verles dándole explicaciones a un simple mendigo. Oficialmente, o eso tenía entendido, aquel sujeto seguía muerto. Su aspecto cobarde era engañoso: aquel hombre era un asesino con más de 20 muescas en su varita. Se hubiera jugado la suya a que las consiguió por la espalda.

Aunque sus compañeros le acompañaban, no dejaba de retorcerse las manos y mirar con miedo hacia la puerta. Una de ellas, le había susurrado Alecto a modo de chisme indiscreto, era de plata.

-Regalo del Maestro...

Sintió la tentación de acometer aquella cabeza, repugnante y casi calva, con un poco de legimencia. Tenía que haber algo más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista para que alguien como el Amo Oscuro pusiera en él su confianza.

-"¿ Amo Oscuro ?"-se reprendió. Estaba empezando a pensar como ellos.

Una advertencia en voz baja de Snape le indicó que su observación de Colagusano no estaba siendo demasiado discreta. Se corrigió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, pero su interés volvió cuando le vio entregar a algunas personas varias carpetas antes de marchar.

El secretismo de la operación resultaba irritante. Tenía que admitir, no obstante, que el hecho de no recibir ninguna petición le dotaba de mucha más libertad. Conocer ciertos detalles conllevaba casi siempre una fuerte obligación...y había algunas que aun no podía asumir.

Como aquella que Lucius le mostró en el pergamino...

CONTINUARA!

* * *

Cada vez llegan más reviewsitos, y estoy encantado de contestarlos

-**Blackmoonlady: **Atendiendo a tus peticiones, sale Draco en este capítulo, como habrás podido comprobar. Poco, éso sí, porque el fic aun está ubicado en "La orden del Fenix" y el pequeño de los Malfoy acude aun a la escuela, ignorante de lo que le ocurrirá proximamente muajajajajaj Ya iremos progresando temporalmente.

Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel y una comentarista tan aplicada. Sabes la ilusión que me hace recibir reviews > Por curiosidad...no serás de Mexico, no? Es que las expresiones me suenan de por allí

- **Nagini-verde:** Alguien nuevo entre mis reviews! Milagro! Me alegro que te gusten los fics de mortífagos. Alguien debe hacerles justicia! los bonachones ya cansan :P

-**Gryreinadecorazones: **Para tí la contestación más larga. Puedes huir...estás a tiempo.

Gracias por adularme, que me hacía mucha falta. Cosas como ésa le suben a uno la moral...o quizás sólo sea que en el país de los ciegos, siendo tuertos triunfamos XD Sobre el pj principal, puedo decirte que se conocerá al final, y entonces se entenderán bastantes cosas. De todas formas, dejo algunas pistas :P

Sobre el tema de la escasez de reviews... "Gravisan" y yo tenemos algunas teorías:

1- Primera y principal: Mis amigos no entran en este sitio y, por tanto, no se sienten obligados a dejarme reviews sólo por ser yo. Carecería de mérito.

2-No pertenezco a ninguna comunidad de fanfics, y no se da el intercambio de reviews por cortesía. Ese tipo de comportamientos me resulta sospechosamente parecido al ritual de despioje de los simios: yo ahora te alabo ahora para que luego tú hagas lo propio conmigo.

3-La temática: Todo fanfic que desee reconocimiento público debe:

a) Tener "marysues" con las que las lectoras calenturientas puedan identificarse, y que representen a la autora y/o sus amigas. Se caracterizan por ser perfectas y poseer más poderes que ninguno de los personajes originales, Voldemort incluído.

b)Aparecer mpreg, o embarazo masculino, que implica slash.

c) Contener relaciones homosexuales entre merodeadores. Sirius x Remus o similar

d) Contener "bodiceripper romances" relatos sadomasoquistas para mujeres, donde siempre acaba habiendo amor entre el amo y su esclava ( o esclavo ), tras un trato extremadamente violento y humillante. En esta temática, el dominante suele ser Voldemort o un Malfoy... Bellatrix suele ser la elegida en el caso opuesto.

e) Relaciones sexuales entre personajes opuestos o enemigos irreconciliables (HD, DHr, DR, HV...)

f) Romances pasteleros entre parejas ya predeterminadas en los libros

g)Hijos secretos, de cualquiera de las relaciones antes citadas, que resultan ser Marysues

...Por desgracia, mi fic creo que no contiene ninguna de esas características. Si alguien las ve, que me corrija.

4- Otra idea es que el título o el resumen no atraen. Sé que lo ideal sería "ORGIA EN HOGWARTS: SBRL,SBH,SBHr,SBSS,SBRB,RLTonks,RLH,RLSS,SSLM,SSD,LMDM,SSHr,LMH,HrR,DH,RD,RH,HV, SS x V x LM, HagridDumbledore,MinervaCroockshanks...etc" jajajajaj

Caerían en mi fic como moscas...pero... mi moral me lo prohibe. Además, sería publicidad engañosa...Nada tiene que ver co n el contenido

Caray! Casi me ha ocupado más las respuestas q el propio f ic!jaja Espero vuestros reviews...y que os haya gustado


	9. Maldiciones imperdonables

**9- MALDICIONES ( im )PERDONABLES**

- Pensé que no podría hacerlo...

Sus aplausos, palmadas espaciadas, eran casi sarcásticos. Se había acercado hasta el muro de donde colgaba, prendido de unas cadenas, un cuerpo humano cubierto de llagas. El patriarca de los Malfoy se entretuvo introduciendo su varita en ellas, descargando en su interior una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

La desdichada que era torturada se retorció, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir siquiera gemidos.

-Creyó entonces mal - le sonrió, apartándose para que pudiera disfrutar a sus anchas de su entretenimiento - Aguamenti - un chorro de agua salió de su varita, para caer sobre su víctima- Pruebe ahora...

Colocó atrevidamente su mano sobre la varita de él y la guió hacia uno de los grilletes. De ella serpentearon unas pequeñas chispas, apenas un relámpago, que recorrieron la fisonomía de la presa arrancándole gritos y espasmos. El agua había sido mejor conductor para la electricidad que la carne desnuda por sí misma. El metal de las cadenas también había ayudado.

-¿ Ve ? Así ni siquiera tenemos que tocarlos...

Quiso retirar sus dedos de la empuñadura, pero los de él se los presionaron. Incluso tras la máscara que llevaban puesta ambos podía interpretar perfectamente aquella mirada. No debería haberlo hecho. Aquel trozo de madera era algo muy personal para un mago...

Ahora era él quien movía sus yemas, quien le guiaba, puliendo a caricias la superficie de la vara. Era un yugo de suavidad extrema, que resultaba embarazoso precisamente por serlo. Había una clarísima carga erótica en todo aquello.

- ¿Se está divirtiendo ? -Sus labios, no cubiertos por el antifaz, rozaron su oído.

No podía ser allí, no con aquella mujer aterrorizada mirando. Él lo notó.

-Relájese- continuó, paseándole los guantes por su túnica- Le aseguro que le acabará gustando... Torturar traidores a la sangre, digo. Lo otro... creo que ya lo hemos comprobado...- Le guiñó un ojo, pícaro. Los dos rieron.

Hizo que diera una vuelta entre sus brazos, pero cuando acabó el giro sintió su garra apretándole el cuello, amenazando rompérselo. Era sólo un amago, pero la presión podía aumentar en cualquier momento. Buscó su rostro.

La expresión de Lucius había cambiado.

-¿ Tiene algo que contarme, cariño ?- su pulgar le rozaba en círculos la garganta. Le estaba dando tiempo para que contestara.

No lo hizo.

Miró de reojo a su "invitada". Un destello de esperanza había iluminado sus ojos marchitos. Seguramente esperase un rescate, que de pronto aquel hombre se quitara la capucha y resultara ser alguien conocido. Quería vengarse.

Esperanzas vanas. Que cayese no significaba que ella no fuese también a hacerlo. Ése pensamiento le llenó de alegría.

Se los llevaría a los dos por delante.

El mortífago perdió la paciencia.

- Muy bien...- Su respiración se volvió irritada y ruidosa. - ¿ Quiere decirme entonces qué coño es ésto?

Un sonido metálico se escuchó cuando Lucius arrojó un objeto al suelo. Era la pistola.

-"Se acabó"- pensó - "me han descubierto"

Finalmente, parecía que su hora había llegado. Debía haber hecho caso de su mentor y retirarse a tiempo ¿ Quién le habría delatado, a quién le habrían encargado deshacerse de ellos?

El arma de Lucius estaba apretada contra su sien, pero seguía pensando. Los segundos se sucedían, y el fatalismo los hacía cada vez más largos.

-"¿ Habrá sido Snape ?"

No podía odiarle, cuando le había pedido exactamente lo mismo apenas unas cuantas semanas antes. Era su trabajo, y la costumbre, como bien sabía, lo volvía repetitivo. Como los médicos, ellos también perdían todo sentimiento por el bien de la operación.

Y, a veces, moría gente...

La varita de Lucius emitió una potente luz verde antes de que pudiera atacarle.

-Fwosh! -Imitó con la boca la onomatopeya que ambos habían oído, antes de soltarle y romper a reir. Donde había apoyado su palo, depositó un beso. Notó que el sudor frío impregnaba su frente- ¿ No me diga que se lo había creído ?

Aun tenía las facciones desencajadas por el terror. Las piernas se le descontrolaron y cayó al suelo, lastimándose las rodillas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas, a su pesar, rodaron por sus mejillas.

El hechicero frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

- Debería tener más cuidado con esos...aparatos. La gente desconfía de ellos y no es nada raro. Después de todo... ¿ qué clase de arma es ésta para un mortífago ?

-Una con la que el Ministerio no cuenta, al no ser nada mágico.- La respuesta afloró por sí misma, como si hubiera estado siempre allí, aguardando. Sin embargo, la voz que la dio no se correspondía: aun era demasiado trémula.

Le miró de reojo, con resentimiento, antes de preguntar.

- ¿ Le sirve ?

Claro que le valía. Le hubiese valido cualquier cosa, aunque fuese descabellada; porque lo supiera o no, el mago esperaba algo a lo que poder aferrarse.

Lucius deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder creerle.

Su dolor hizo mella en la coraza del aristócrata. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le incomodaba la idea de haber defraudado una confianza. Finalmente, también sus piernas cedieron, y se sentó a su lado, deshaciéndose de la capucha.

-Escucha...- Una capa de aire quedó entre su cara y sus dedos. No se atrevía a tocársela. Dejó caer los brazos- Lo siento.

En la boca de Lucius Malfoy aquellas palabras resultaban más amargas que el ajenjo, por lo que se había apresurado a expulsarlas. No eran lo único que tenía que decir, sin embargo.

En las siguientes su tono se trocó en el de un padre disciplente y severo, como lo era para Draco.

-Ha sido una broma estúpida, de acuerdo, pero no subestimes la moraleja que encierra. No debes darle a nadie motivos para que duden. Puede que otra vez, cuando no se trate de mí, no se quede en un susto el escarmiento.

Los ojos grises de aquel hombre le hicieron bajar los suyos. Paradójicamente, le estaba dando consejos al enemigo. Éso le produjo una curiosa sensación de culpabilidad.

-Ésto no es un sermón. No te estoy reprochando nada -Tomó su mentón, y le despojó de la máscara. Era una de las escasas ocasiones en las que se tuteaban. - Sólo estoy preocupado. Sé prudente. Sólo es éso.

Sus bocas se aproximaron, para fundirse en un beso. Sus ojos, en cambio, miraban por encima del hombro del mortífago.

-Lucius...- Se separó unos milímetros de él, pasando la lengua por donde la suya había estado- ¿ ya han interrogado a la prisionera ?

- Sí...- Enarcó una ceja, molesto por tener que hablar en ese momento, y se dispuso a seguir con su particular batalla.

No pudo, al menos, en ese mismo instante, porque su acompañante pronunció la maldición mortal, avada kedavra.

Tras él, la responsable del Departamento de Misterios cayó muerta.

Tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas y las facciones desencajadas. Su boca había quedado con un rictus extraño, como si hubiera recibido una sorpresa o fuese a gritar algo.

CONTINUARÄ!

* * *

Antes de pasar a contestar reviews...perdón por el pasteleo, pero forma parte de la historia. Además, tiene una razón de ser :( Prometo no convertir el fic en éso. Ç.Ç 

-**Sirenitus**: seguro que me odias ahora mismo jaja Los personajes son los hilos conductores, de modo q ue a veces es necesario centrarse en alguno, para que se desarrolle la trama. Si no están todos los elementos necesarios no puede darse una situación.

Los capítulos son más cortitos o más largos dependiendo de como tenga el día de inspirado. Otras veces, como dices, es para darle suspense y seguir en el próximo. Entre unos capis y otros ( no siempre) hay una diferencia de tiempo, un salto temporal que quizás no encajaría si se pusiera en uno sólo... así que creo que es necesario separarlos.

Algún día haré una historia con un resumen así, te lo prometo. Dentro, pondrá en m ayúsculas "JA-JA ( tipo Nelson de los Simpson) HABEIS PICADO!" jajaja LLegarán, al menos, reviews de queja :P

-**Darla Asakura: **Nueva incorporación! Otra partidaria del lado Oscuro, como debe ser... porque la luz, en ocasiones, sobra jaja

Si escogí como pjs principales a los Malfoy y a Snape es porque son mis únicas razones, (junto con Tonks y Luna) para leerme los libros de Harry Potter. El resto son pjs estereotipados y bonachones que no invitan a la reflexión ni a los sueños para mayores... Ejem...obvia esa última parte. XD

No estoy de acuerdo en que la gente sólo busca cosas que entiendan a la primera... porque no me gusta considerarme tonto, más que nada. Si atendemos, por índice de "audiencia" a los de mayor éxito, veremos aberraciones que hubieran hecho que el mismo Cthulu o Voldemort mojaran las sábanas y se escondieran bajo la cama.

Hay cosas sin pies ni cabeza, zoofilia, abusos a menores, violaciones, empanadas mentales superlativas que no me entran en la cabeza. Si no es terriblemente complejo que un hijo de Harry y Draco venga del futuro e intente ligarse a una Lily Evans licántropa ( además de su abuela), que vengan Diox y todos sus dados y lo vean.

Yo, al menos, no lo entiendo. Tendré que rendirme a la capacidad intelectual de cientos de pervertidas quinceañeras jajaja

Gracias por tu apoyo, maja :)


	10. La profecía

**10- LA PROFECÍA**

Había aparecido en todos los periódicos.

Era paradójico que alguien que buscó tantas veces la notoriedad en vida la consiguiera ahora, con la noticia de su muerte.

No se arrepentía.

Aquella mujer había interferido demasiadas veces en su trabajo, se había adjudicado sus méritos. Mientras había trabajado para ella, no tuvo ni un minuto de sosiego. Le ocupaba, incluso, con tareas que no le correspondían.

Había tenido que aguantar durante casi un año todos sus gritos, callar cuando le menospreciaba frente a otros del departamento. De haber sido por aquella mujer, nunca le hubieran transferido a aquella unidad.

No podía negarlo: pese al horror de haberse condenado de por vida y habérsela quitado a otro ser humano, había disfrutado al usar su varita.

Hacerlo también había tenido un efecto práctico. En el momento en que Lucius le había despojado de su anonimato, aquella vieja bruja le miró. En sus ojos de sapo había reconocimiento. Abrió de sorpresa aquella boca maledicente, y de seguro hubiera gritado algo si no la hubiese detenido.

El climax de la situación era extremadamente delicado. La confianza del mortífago se hubiera quebrado si se hubiese limitado a enmudecerla. Tarde o temprano terminaría hablando, y todas sus diligencias, el cuidado que había puesto, no servirían para nada.

Ya había comprobado dos veces lo fácil que le resultaba a aquella gente dejarle fuera de combate. No era algo humillante, sólo entrenamientos, avisos de lo que podía esperarle. Estaba aprendiendo sobre la marcha, deprisa.

Le gustara o no reconocerlo, los mortífagos eran auténticos maestros en sus propias artes. No por nada los pocos que habían sido capturados se habían llevado por delante a brujas y magos mucho más capaces. Conocía sus expedientes, sus especialidades. Estaba más que justificado tener miedo.

Y ahora, pensando en ello, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Seguramente ya se hubiera enterado el Ministerio de quien fue. Si no, sólo era cuestión de tiempo... No podía comunicarse por lechuza, para no desvelar su paradero... por si acaso.

Su único contacto se hallaba dando clases en Hogwarts, y desde que se supo del incidente dejó automáticamente de acudir a las reuniones.

Quizás, pensándolo mejor, no fuese por éso después de todo...

Desde hacía algún tiempo, los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort venían hablando de ciertas molestias del Maestro. Al principio, mostraron un poco de reticencia a compartirlo, pero la maldición actuaba a modo de carta de presentación. Era un claro síntoma de posicionamiento a su favor el hecho de que hubiera acabado con un auror, y bajo ese mismo techo.

- Asegura que en ocasiones siente la presencia del niño Potter muy cerca, como si estuviera allí mismo...- Bellatrix hablaba en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras hasta convertirlas en suspiros.

-¡ Pero éso no puede ser !- La interrumpió su marido, dejando a sobre la mesa su taza de te- Potter no es más que un crío...

-Rodolphus, déjame terminar...- Le impuso silencio, con la autoridad de quien sabe que no va a ser desobedecido- Creemos que puede ser por la sangre que tomó de él en el cementerio, pero no estamos seguros.

-Por favor... - se burló Malfoy - Ya le visteis proceder allí. Sólo sabía esconderse y huir... ¿ Cómo iba a saber encantar su sangre ? Más aun... ¿ Cómo podría predecir lo que iba a ocurrir y prepararse para ello ¡Si fuese así, no hubiera venido!

El coro de mortífagos rompió a reir. La lógica del argumento era aplastante. Dumbledore jamás hubiera dejado por su propia voluntad que Harry se enfrentara a todos ellos solo, por no hablar de permitir la vuelta de su gran rival...

-Ahí precisamente quería yo llegar, Lucius- La señora Lestrange le señaló con su varita. Después, la movió como una batuta, golpeando la mesilla de te, alrededor de la cual estaban congregados, para pedir silencio- Parece que el proceso es recíproco, y también el Señor Oscuro tiene acceso a su mundo particular. Este descubrimiento es relativamente reciente y por éso quizás la gran mayoría no tengais conocimiento de ello.

"Pero tú sí..." Pensó. Le molestaba la petulancia de la prófuga, esos aires que se daba de entre esposa y profeta de un dios. No perdía ocasión para demostrar su cercanía a su Señor, relación que, a su parecer, nadie más tenía.

Por supuesto, se cuidó mucho de expresar sus pensamientos.

-Pensamos- la mujer continuó- que consigue adentrarse en sus sueños.

Una exclamación recorrió la sala, de boca en boca.

-¿ Y de qué nos sirve éso ?- Alecto tomó la palabra.- ¿ Qué le importan a nuestro Señor los sueños húmedos de un adolescente en celo ¡ Valiente ventaja !

-Todavía de nada, pero puede que nos sirvan para poder descifrarlos, experimentar con ellos, y encontrar cosas que considere de valor y que podamos utilizar...

Alecto negó con la cabeza.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, Bella, pero... ¿ Estamos elaborando planes contra un niño de 15 años?

- Sé que parece ridículo,-interrumpió Lucius- pero todos debemos acordarnos de lo que dijo la profecía. Hay que eliminar el problema, para estar seguros. Puede que no sea más que una tontería en boca de una loca, pero a Él le afecta...- Se acarició la frente, preocupado.

- ¡Él nunca se asustaría!- Afirmó Bellatrix, fulminándole con la mirada, mientras se ponía en pie.

Se alejó discretamente. No quería tener altercados, ni escoger un bando. Supo que a partir de ese momento nadie diría nada más que fuera de su interés, y habría verdadera suerte si no llegaban a las manos.

Las suyas temblaban por sus propias razones...

CONTINUARA!

* * *

**-Sirenitus:** Puse al fin lo de "Orgía en Hogwarts", con guiones de absurdos fics dentro, y casi se me comen vivo jaja Tuve más visitas que nunca ( 250 ) y muchos reviews insultantes. El humor no es el fuerte de quienes acuden a leer un fic que tiene el sexo( al menos en su título) como reclamo. 

Debió de resultarles frustrante. Si te interesa, te puedo pasar los fics hechos chiste por mensaje privado XD

Por lo demás, gracias por seguir al pie del cañón, brindándome tu apoyo en el día de mi cumpleaños. Me alegro de que seas tan comprensiva con el tema de los recortes en los capítulos. El de hoy también es algo cortito.

El resto que aun no os hayais cansado, seguid leyendo y comentando, que me hace muy feliz. REVIEWS!


	11. Lo importante es la intención

**11- LO IMPORTANTE ES LA INTENCIÓN**

Llovía, y nadie parecía poder hacer nada al respeto.

El tiempo no había aplazado los planes previstos, aunque volvía más incómodas las tareas de organización. En cualquier caso, alguien debía hacerlas.

-"Y ese alguien soy yo"- se repetía, mientras doblaba la esquina del callejón Diagón.

Hasta ese momento había procurado refugiarse bajo los tejados. Ponerse a cubierto era cada vez más complicado. Demasiada gente se resistía a abrir sus paraguas y se apelotonaba contra los escaparates. En ocasiones era imposible lograr que le abrieran el paso.

Su impaciencia natural y la urgencia del encargo volvían insoportable la situación. Su varita, sita en su cinturón, se había vuelto toda una tentación: ansiaba usarla. De buena gana hubiera hecho desaparecer a toda la multitud si éso no hubiera provocado un altercado en el que llevaría las de perder.

Era cuestión de número, algo normal.

Lo único extraño en todo aquello era su propia actitud. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se había vuelto tan irritable. La razón no la dudaba, por errónea que fuese.

Se abrió camino a empujones, provocando una lluvia de quejas e insultos. Gustosamente se hubiera quedado a enfrentarlos si no habría tenido tanta prisa. Borgin & Burkes cerrarían en breve.

La puntualidad inglesa no era su fuerte. Por mucho que la valorara, no podría jamás ofrecerla.

No pudo siquiera taparse. El callejón Knockturn estaba infestado de gente demasiado lenta, que parecían encontrar un placer especial en cruzarse en su camino y que comprimían al resto. Por si acaso, echó mano a sus bolsillos; no deseaba llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

Jamás comprendería el aversión de algunos magos por la limpieza. En infinidad de ocasiones había hallado que los objetos de mayor poder a los que había tenido acceso, ( y el sótano de Malfoy confirmaba ésto ) eran los más polvorientos y sucios.

-"Entonces esta calle debe de ser la quintaesencia del mundo mágico"- pensó, apartando con el pie unas botellas, que rodaron cuesta abajo.

Llamó a la puerta, golpeando con los nudillos el cristal, rogando al cielo que no hubieran cerrado ya. Nadie contestó.

Insistió durante unos instantes, aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes, hasta que uno de ellos hizo balancearse y finalmente entreabrirse la puerta. Todo parecía indicar que la tienda seguía funcionando, pese a la hora.

Empujó con las yemas de los dedos hasta lograr la entrada, provocando chirridos en los goznes oxidados. Un móvil que colgaba del techo emitió un sonido cantarín y metálico cuando se volvió a cerrarla.

-¿ Hola ?

Se deslizó entre las vitrinas y armarios, procurando no tocar nada. Sus ojos, en cambio, se posaban en todas partes. Era imposible no sentir curiosidad.

Continuando con la dinámica habitual, todo estaba en un estado de suciedad deplorable... menos el mostrador.

Avanzó hacia él, buscando al responsable del establecimiento.

-¿ Hay alguien ?

El susto le hizo llevarse ambas manos al corazón. Nunca se acostumbraría a colocar la varita por delante en caso de peligro. Por suerte, sólo se trataba del vendedor, que se encontraba agachado al otro lado y se había levantado al oir el reclamo.

El hombre desgreñado, de unos 50 años, le observaba inquisitivamente, tratando de encontrar, seguramente, su rostro entre los ya conocidos. Después, torció el gesto.

-Ya íbamos a cerrar - su voz no disimulaba su reproche- es igual... -negó con la cabeza- ¿ qué desea ¿ ha visto algo de su agrado ?

-En realidad, vengo por un encargo- extrajo la lista del interior del guante, tendiéndosela.

El comerciante repasó con la mirada el escrito, mirándole de hito en hito.

-Creo que tengo en el almacén la mayoría de ésto... menos las velas de sebo humano. De todos modos, llegarán mañana.¿ Puedo saber para qué lo necesita ?

-Mucho me temo que no.- Su primera opción había sido responder con un "no" simple y seco, pero recordó que para tratar con aquella gente había que dar la falsa impresión de respeto.- Entonces... ¿ me lo venderá ?

-Tiene que entender que una cantidad de...material... semejante llamaría la atención. Ya sabe como están las cosas por el Ministerio... no es fácil conseguirlo. Si le encontraran a usted con éso, y por casualidad mi nombre saliese como implicado...

-¿ Cuánto...?- la bolsa que le había sido confiada estaba también dotada para imprevistos.

-Oh, me ha entendido mal... No es una cuestión de dinero... podrían quitarme la tienda.

-Escuche, no tengo tiempo de regatear con usted. Todo el mundo sabe a qué se dedica, y francamente, me sorprende que no se la hayan quitado ya. No le pedí explicaciones. Sólo quiero saber si lo hará o no lo hará... - se firmó sobre la mesa, tratando de mostrarse intimidante. Aquellas ropas y, sobre todo, llevar encima ese dinero le aportaban cierta seguridad. El efecto sobre su autoestima era casi mágico.

El sentido práctico del tendero le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Con todo lo que le estaba pidiendo, seguramente supiese también utilizarlo. Tragó saliva, antes de pedir un número muy elevado de galeones.

-De acuerdo...pero lo quiero para esta noche. Pasará alguien a recogerlo...

Se encaminó hacia la salida, y había puesto ya su mano enguantada sobre el picaporte cuando se giró.

-Una cosa más...- volvió hacia la mesa.

-Usted dirá...

-Tengo aquí un objeto mágico que me gustaría que examinase...

Brgin miró a su alrededor, buscándolo.

-Muy bien... pero ¿ dónde está ?

-¿ Pdemos pasar a la trastienda ? Confío en que allí no habrá riesgos.

-Naturalmente. Está en su casa, claro..- se hizo a un lado, para que pudiera pasar.

La estancia estaba iluminada por una sóla vela, que se encargó personalmente de apagar de un soplido. Dspués, colocó las manos sobre la mesa. Ante la expectación del tasador, se deshizo del guante. Allí estaban de nuevo el resplandor y la gema.

-No lo intente- le advirtió- yo he probado miles de veces y no he conseguido sacarlo. ¿ Puede examinarlo así ?

Su interlocutor asintió, buscando a tientas sus instrumentos por la habitación. Cuando se volvió, llevaba unos extraños y diminutos binoculares sobre la nariz.

Tomó su mano con rudeza, como lo hubiera hecho una echadora de la buenaventura, estudiando cada veta de la piedra cual si fueran líneas en una palma.

-Condenadamente caro, si es que realmente quiere saberlo...

-¿ De veras ?- meditó durante unos segundos- ¿ y por qué ?

-Bueno..- el experto se quitó sus excéntricas gafas, para frotarse los ojos con el canto de la mano. Tras unos cuntos parpadeos siguió hablando.- Para empezar, es bastante antiguo. Tiene unos cuantos siglos... pero es la piedra lo que le da semejante valor.

-¿ Es...peligrosa ?

El mago se echó a reir.

-¡Oh, nada de éso! ese tipo de gemas luminosas, puede creerme, es verdaderamente escaso...pero el anillo no acumula más magia que la de la maldición que han debido echarle.Si contacta con quien se lo regaló, podrá quitárselo sin problemas.

-¿ De q tipo de maldición estamos hablando exactamente ?

-Ya se lo he dicho, nada serio. Es una simple alianza de compromiso...

CONTINUARA!

* * *

Sirenitus: Sí, era una errata. Es lo que pasa cuando no se hace una segunda lectura antes de pegar un texto. 

No te molestes en pedir reviews y sigue dejando los tuyos jaja Al menos, me sirven de ánimo para continuar. Además, esas cosas no se piden, se exigen...con un MP-5 entre las manos!

Ahora en serio, sed buenos conmigo y ponédmelos :( Quiero saber si mi historia es del agrado del público y esas cosillas...ÇÇ


	12. Las campanadas

**12-LAS**** CAMPANADAS**

La noche llegó antes de lo que había imaginado.

La oscuridad le cogió en el camino, como un bandolero a salto de mata. Aun le daba miedo.

Apretó el paso, poniendo todos sus sentidos en llegar cuanto antes a un lugar iluminado. La tenue luz de su varita era poco más que una linterna, una luciérnaga: un bote de plástico en un mar inmenso. Sólo servía para delatar su posición y servir de cebo a los monstruos.

La imagen se le antojó apropiada. El Ministerio había tirado la caña hacía tiempo y sólo un débil sedal le unía al otro extremo, cada vez más lejano. Llegaría el día en que le devorarían, tirarían del hilo y olvidarían la carnada.

Honroso final el de los caídos en batalla, el de los héroes del pueblo.

Cada día le decepcionaba más la gran causa.

La lluvia por fin había cesado, y un sinfín de fuegos fatuos patinaban en los charcos, desapareciendo a su paso, estrellas verdaderamente fugaces. Parecía increíble que ya fuera Diciembre.

Volviendo la vista atrás, los últimos meses habían sido extraordinarios, independientemente de que fueran o no fáciles. Cuando todo aquello terminase sabía que no conseguiría volver a la normalidad tan rápido como en sus anteriores trabajos. La sola idea de volver a pisar su propio apartamento le llenaba de angustia. Esas cuatro paredes le parecían, más que nunca, un lugar insignificante, asfixiante y pequeño.

Lo que empezó siendo una pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su sueño.

No había olvidado la cara de aquella mujer, congelada en un rictus siniestro, la rigidez de sus miembros cuando de pronto se les escapó la vida. El fantasma de aquel día buceaba en sus recuerdos reprochándole su egoísmo.

El resultado siempre era el mismo:

-"Mejor ella que yo."

Interiormente, reconocía la mentira. Siempre había tenido otra opción que sólo después, en las largas horas de culpabilidad tardía, había considerado: el muerto debería haber sido el mortífago.

Le habían sobrado ocasiones para matarlo, todas aquellas que habían estado a solas, cuando estaba confiado. No le había convenido por las instrucciones de su misión, pero había sido diferente en ese caso. Salvarle la vida a su compañera, a su antigua enemiga, debería haber sido el objetivo prioritario. Sólo tenía que haber apretado su varita contra la sien del mago, como minutos antes había hecho él cuando le había amenazado. El hechizo desde esa distancia hubiera sido preciso, exacto...

Desatar las cadenas de la hechicera no le hubiera llevado más de un par de minutos, tiempo de sobra para que el suceso pasase inadvertido para el resto de asesinos. Cargarla a hombros y desaparecer tampoco le hubiera costado.

Al otro lado, le esperarían una medalla, la fama y muchas entrevistas. Alguien de la prensa filtraría su verdadero nombre en un artículo, y sus enemigos tendrían la mitad del trabajo hecho. Pasaría el resto de su vida huyendo, sin recibir la más mínima ayuda por parte del Estado. Quizás, como a los padres de aquel chico, un conocido se vendiese y le acabase traicionando...

-"Sí, fue por cobardía. Simplemente no tengo el temple necesario. El hechizo- se recordaba- hubiera sido el mismo"

Pero no hubiese soportado sentir abatirse sobre su cuerpo ese otro, aun caliente y hermoso con la pesadez de la muerte y saber que no tenía derecho a llorarle... porque ya había elegido.

Las veces que en adelante él se deslizó en su lecho las había pasado en blanco, mesándole los largos y rubios cabellos que le aureolaban la cara, preguntándose si así luciría cuando estuviese muerto...si le hubiera atacado aquel día. Lucius también velaba, con los ojos cerrados, respetando una contemplación cuyo motivo desconocía, fingiéndose dormido.

Y, sin embargo, aquel grandísimo cabrón le había traicionado.

El guante le cruzó la cara antes de que pudiera arrebatárselo.

Llevaba deseando hacerlo desde que divisó los farolillos de la puerta de la mansión. Había atravesado los corredores como un vendaval, apartando a la gente a su paso. Había más mortífagos que nunca, todos ataviados con el atuendo ritual, como exigía el protocolo. Su llegada con su ropa usual sembró la alarma en un principio, hasta que los contertulios habituales se encargaron de disipar los temores.

Era uno de ellos. No había peligro.

Escuchar todo éso a sus espaldas le provocó una sonrisa amarga. Precisamente había de ser en aquel lugar donde se acordasen de su nombre y su cara.

Sentir su aceptación le infundió el valor que necesitaba para irrumpir en el despacho y abofetear al patricio.

Le había interrumpido mientras repasaba unos papeles, entrando sin llamar a la puerta para pedir permiso, deseando cogerle por sorpresa. Cuando tiró al suelo, más por torpeza que por ira, lo que el hombre estaba leyendo, apenas fue consciente de que estaba forzando su suerte.

Ahora él le miraba, entre divertido y furioso, acariciándose la mejilla enrojecida donde se le marcaban los dedos.

-¿ Está intentando retarme a un duelo ?

El oscuro noble apretaba su muñeca con la otra mano, hasta que ésta se abrió, dejando caer el guante sobre la mesa, como una hoja seca. Después, le apartó de sí con un suave empujón, sabiendo lo humillante que resultaba mostrarle la superioridad de su fuerza sin usarla plenamente. Orgulloso como era, conocía lo mucho que dolía no ser considerado como contrincante siquiera. Sus ojos grises chispearon de malicia.

- ¿ Y bien...? - se situó tras su escritorio y tomó asiento de nuevo- ¿ Seráal amanecer ¿ al ocaso ¿ Varita o espada ? - Rió, antes de continuar - y... ¿ puedo saber por qué ?

Respiró profundamente antes de contestarle, tratando de calmarse. Aun le ardía la mano con la que le había golpeado. Por toda respuesta, se la mostró, tal y como había hecho hacía unas horas con el anticuario.

-Ah... así que se trata de éso... ¿ No le ha gustado su regalo ?

-Creo que me debe una explicación al respecto- Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la caoba, sin rayársela. - ¿ Tiene idea del miedo que he pasado para nada ? Espero que se haya divertido...

-En realidad...

La frase del mortífago quedó sin acabar, y ambos intercambiaron un secreto terror en la mirada.

El reloj del salón acababa de sonar.

Voldemort llegaría con la duodécima campanada.

CONTINUARÁ!

Por fin tengo Reviews que contestaaar! ( XD)

**Darla Asakura**: Me hace una ilusión tremenda que me digas éso! Ç.Ç Ya pensaba que la gente se había aburrido de tanta palabra y tan poco sexo ( por no contar que no hay explícito jaja ). Espero que puedas seguir leyendo a tiempo, adoro los reviews XD ( soy un egoísta, I know :P ) Respecto a la identidad... no falta tanto para el final... aguanta un poco y descubre si tienes razón. Te lo pido con ojitos de cachorro.

**Kawaii Susuwatari:** si te pillo, te muerdo la oreja. Mira que decir q la historia es lenta...ò.o Éso se piensa, pero no se dice, que te arriesgas a ser asesinad. Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Por cierto, no sé a qué te refieres con mi forma de escribir o.o

**Sirenitus:** Mi más antigua lectora/posteadora ha vuelto! o Estoy de vacaciones todo el mes, pero si no lo actualizaba era por dos cosas: falta de moral y vagancia. Ya sabes, combinación mortal jaja. Gracias p or seguir dándome ánimos para continuar abriéndome camino entre ñoñerías, porno y demás cosasextrañas y aleatorias.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, respecto a la "orgía en Hogwarts" me temo que me ví obligado a borrarla por presiones. Recibí más reviews( ciento y pico) insultantes que nunca. Algunos otros, seguramente de lectoras con dolor de corazón al encontrarse una parodia, me animaron alegremente a abandonar la página, puesto que el reglamento establecía que no se pueden poner chistes ni guiones de fics absurdos.

Creo recordar que también rezaba de modo prohibitivo respecto al porno explícito, y en esos fanfics no se ve ni una queja XD. En fin...


	13. Serpientes y Camaleones

**13- SERPIENTES Y CAMALEONES**

Los ojos rojos parecían capaces de atravesar la oscuridad de cada capucha, viendo más allá del fieltro. Incluso entre la multitud, la sensación de inseguridad era inmensa.

Colocándose mágicamente el atuendo por encima de su vestimenta, ambos habían acudido corriendo al punto de encuentro, mezclándose con el resto de compañeros, cada uno en su lugar. Los mortífagos eran muy claros en ésto: los veteranos se colocaban al frente, cerca del Amo; los postulantes se apelotonarían detrás.

El hermetismo de aquella sociedad fue en esa ocasión una ventaja. Era de las pocas personas presentes que no sentía ningún deseo en mirar al Señor Oscuro a la cara. El temor desplazaba a su curiosidad y le helaba los huesos.

A su alrededor, muchos otros también temblaban.

Había llegado a la hora prevista, apareciendo, sin más ceremonia, sobre un sofá. Apenas un chasquido rasgó el aire, y el humillo negro que parecía colarse por cada rendija de la casa cobró forma. Nada espectacular, ni siquiera como curiosidad resultaba interesante.

No dejaba de ser intrigante aquella presunta humildad con la que se conducía, sin demostraciones, sin alardes. Bastaba su nombre para temerle, verle para respetarle, siquiera como enemigo.

Procuró no hacer ningún movimiento que despertara atención alguna sobre su posición. Deseaba ser más que nunca un rostro sin identidad, una oveja en el rebaño de almas descarriadas. El pastor les observaba con celo infinito, probablemente contándoles, dejando traslucir el aburrimiento que le procuraba semejante ocupación.

Los iris, ardientes y siniestros, se posaron sobre su cabeza un momento. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, simulando sumisión en lo que sólo era miedo.

Contuvo la respiración. Casi podía notar el peso de su mano nudosa y descarnada sobre su cuello, en una caricia helada. Una sensación punzante le taladró el oído. Hubiese jurado, de no ser por la distancia, que había sido un dedo.

El Señor Oscuro, para su alivio, pasó finalmente de largo, centrándose en otro objetivo. Había muchos otros novatos a los que premiar con un poco de interés.

Se permitió entonces un breve vistazo a aquella faz que había aterrorizado al mundo. Como víctima de algún tipo de rubor fanático, levantó lentamente los párpados, mirando a su alrededor, buscando.

Reprimió un acceso de nausea, doblándose sin poder evitarlo. Falsa alarma. Ningún hechizo, sólo podía haber sido el asco.

Voldemort no tenía cara sino lo que parecía un hocico, situado donde debería haber estado la nariz. Costaba creer que aquello hubiera sido alguna vez un craneo humano, tan extraño y deformado se hallaba. Como le habían dicho, tenía la piel verdosa y era calvo.

A nadie le preocupó demasiado su gesto de repulsa hacia su idolatrado Maestro, juzgándolo como una reacción natural e infantil por la que todos habían pasado. Si bien había sido algo maleducado mostrarlo, no podían culparle. Ni siquiera el aludido le dio importancia o se sintió ofendido.

En lugar de éso, caminó hasta el centro de la estancia, dispuesto a dar el discurso previsto.

-Buenas noches, amigos. Bienvenidos todos, una vez más, a nuestro tradicional encuentro navideño. -A pesar del lugar que ocupaba, la voz le llegó tan clara como si no hubiera más gente por medio. Debía tratarse de algún hechizo, como los usados durante el campeonato de Quiddich por el ministro- El hecho de que medien tantos años desde el último no anula la tradición.

El demonio, ( puesto que no podía darle otro nombre), siseaba, simulando una risita. Había en él una cierta esencia serpentina, como de híbrido o metamorfosis inacabada. Bajo su túnica negra se insinuaban unas piernas delgadas, quebradizas de puro innecesarias, casi superfluas.

-"Una muda más y se quedará sin ellas" -pensó, sin saber muy bien por qué. El señor Oscuro parecía alguna otra cosa contenida bajo su piel. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el mundo descubriera el qué...

El terrible mago siguió hablando, pasando revista a sus tropas, estrechando algunas manos con una fuerza que desmentía la debilidad de su aspecto. Agarraba cada guante como un cepo, absorviendo el orgullo del saludado, hasta hacerle caer de rodillas.

¡ Qué miserable y pequeño parecía el señor Malfoy a su lado! Era poco más que un criado, un elfo doméstico dispuesto a complacer a su Amo, a flagelarse de no conseguirlo. Nunca le imaginó arrodillado...

-Veo que esta vez estamos todos. Habeis sido muy amables viniendo de todas partes del mundo, en un día como éste para la reunión. No os he hecho venir en vano, porque tengo para todos y cada uno de vosotros una misión. -Tomó aire, para continuar- Os preguntareis por qué he tardado tanto... He recibido muchas quejas por el medio habitual... Colagusano...

Abarcó con un gesto a un bulto tembloroso de un rincón. Cerca de él, se alzaba, majestuosa, la figura de Severus Snape. Imposible no reconocer aquellos ojos.

-¿ Creeis que no me indigna esta situación?...¿ pensais que no me apenan los agravios y los abusos que se cometen contra vosotros ?.. ¡ qué poca fé ! -negó con la cabeza- Por éso, porque me preocupo de quienes realmente merecen seguir viviendo en libertad, os digo que ya es hora de hacer algo!

La pasión de su alegato arrancó aplausos al público, que se ocupó de cortar secamente con un gesto. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, llegando hasta la puerta del salón, dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de la primera planta.

Todos los demás, curiosos, imitaron a su amo.

Allí, paralizado, se acurrucaba Draco.

-Vamos, muchacho...baja. Únete a la fiesta... Es lo que estabas deseando¿ no?

-¡ No, por favor ! - Lucius cayó de hinojos, tirando del borde de la túnica de ése ser malvado, aun a sabiendas de que no había salvación- ¡ Es mi único hijo!

El niño, entre tanto, descendía por la escalera, con paso sonámbulo.

Apretó contra sí la varita. Alguien debería hacer algo... No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al hechicero, menos aun sin conocer como reaccionarían los demás. Era una situación delicada en extremo.

-Oh, vamos, Lucius...- Voldemort acarició su capucha, como lo haría con el pelaje de una mascota- No voy a hacerle nada que no merezca. Tienes muy mal enseñado a tu chico...- Después, se volvió hacia Draco, con el tono que se aplicaría a alguien mucho más pequeño- ¿ Qué horas son éstas para estar fuera de la cama?

El crío temblaba tanto o más que sus padres, incapaz de contestar.

-¿ Te comió la lengua el gato? Mejor... así no hablarás con nadie sobre lo que has visto hoy. ¿ No es así ?

Malfoy se alzó, y besando el anillo de su Señor, murmuró unas palabras atropelladas de sentido agradecimiento. Luego contestó por su heredero.

-No, no lo hará, aunque tenga que cortarle la lengua para ello... -Tomó la oreja del pequeño, que salió de su letargo aullando de dolor, en dirección a su habitación.

Narcissa suspiró, dejándose caer en un sillón, como desvanecida. Su hermana le dedicaba un mohín de desaprobación.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad relativa. Escuchando sus planes a medias, con la mente absorta en otras tareas, rememoró la escena de desesperación que había presenciado momentos antes.

¿ Cuántos minutos más, cuánta presión hubiera hecho falta para que la familia al completo se levantara contra el tirano?

Quizás, la entrega de los mortífagos, su devoción, no fueran tan absolutas.

Era hora de usar cierta información...

CONTINUARÁ!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar o Es que las fiestas, el verano, mi vagancia natural...

**Nagini-Verde: **¡has vuelto a dar señales de vida! Ahí tienes a Draco de nuevo, en un día de vacaciones, para que lo disfrutes XD

**Darlaasakura:** Creo que éste también podrás leerlo a tiempo... es una premonición :P Gracias por tu análisis del personaje, y por hacer que el mismo dure más de dos l íneas XD Adoro los reviews largos!

Tienes razón, es su problema si no me los dejan : desaprovechan la oportunidad de hacer la buena acción del día! Ya ves que poquito cuesta hacerme feliz!

**Sirenitus**: No es mi culpa, lo prometo! Los finales me los susurra el duendecillo... sí, el mismo que me pide que queme cosas #u.u#

**Sara-Rodrigo: **Nueva lectora! (para que os quejeis de atención personalizada) espero que te esté gustando. A ver si nos leemos más mutuamente...

**Gryreinadecorazones: **Bueno, yo no creo que haya personas frías, sino situaciones que no emocionan lo bastante. Es como hablar de la maldad. Decía un conocido mío que no existe gente mala, sino triste. Todo depende de como te afecte una situación, supongo jaja Podría desbarrar más, pero de sociópata a sociólogo van unas cuantas letras y una carrera de por medio...y yo soy de ciencias :P

**Blackmoonlady:** regocijo ante la vuelta de mi posteadora pródiga . Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! No, no me olvidé de tí XD Intentaré no defraudar tus expectativas con este capítulo.


	14. Secretos a voces

**14- SECRETOS A VOCES **

-No sé cómo permites que te domine un sangre-sucia, un simple mestizo...

El hombre se volvió violentamente, con una mirada furiosa.

No se dejó impresionar.

Continuó mesándole los largos cabellos mojados, estirando el mechón elegido en toda su longitud, para posarlo sobre el pecho de su compañero, con una palmadita. Lucius gruño.

-¿ A quién te refieres ? -tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de que el conocimiento se abriera paso en su mente. Después, comprendió que se trataba de algo más grave que una acusación de cobardía- ¿Eres consciente de que lo que estás diciendo es alta traición?

En su voz, un matiz de escándalo; rareza en la boca de un libertino. Había poseído su tez un rubor como de enamorado ofendido, cómico... y peligroso también. Se dispuso a levantarse, palpando a su alrededor, en busca de una toalla.

Había dado por finalizado ya el encuentro y la conversación cuando notó sus brazos enlazados al cuello, en mudo ruego, presionándole hacia abajo. El mortífago sonrió, dándose la vuelta: era una claudicación.

-¡ Pero es verdad, Lucius ! -insistió cuando le tuvo de cara, pese a saber que era imprudente- ¿ No lo viste en el cementerio ¡ Colagusano lo sab...!

La mano del mago le apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Acercó su rostro airado a escasos centímetros del suyo, cerciorándose de que oyese claramente lo que tenía que decir.

-¡ No lo vuelvas a repetir ¡ Nunca! -hubiera esperado, conociendo su caracter, gritos en estas frases, pero fue precísamente la ausencia de éstos lo que le alarmó.- Éso lo sabemos todos. No has descubierto nada nuevo...pero mientras nos guíe por el camino correcto, le seguiremos.

"Es, nos guste o no, el mago más poderoso de nuestros tiempos - continuó, poniéndole una esponja en la mano- y sería estúpido oponerse a él. No pide nada más allá de lo justo ni menos de lo necesario. Comparte nuestros ideales, pero es celoso con sus secretos. Todos aprendemos de él...

"Si quieres vivir,- y en este punto le soltó- más te valdría olvidarte de lo que sabes y mirar hacia otro lado. No le gusta que le recuerden lo que es... A mí tampoco me agradaría, en su situación. Sí, es un mestizo, pero es nuestra única baza, nuestro mejor aliado...

-Aquella noche casi mata a tu hijo- replicó, mascando la rabia entre los dientes. Esperaba hacerle entrar en razón. - Iba a hacerlo, lo sabes...

Apelaba al único sentimiento que podía juzgar real en aquel mago, además de la ira.

Pese a todo el tiempo que había compartido a su lado, no tenía la completa seguridad de ser algo más que un entretenimiento para él. Puede que su compañía le resultase amena hasta cierto punto y que por ello le permitiese algunas licencias, pero éso no le garantizaba nada más. Le había visto sonreir a gente que odiaba, felicitar a alguien mientras planeaba su muerte ¿ Cómo adivinar en una persona así qué era verdadero y cuando estaba fingiendo ?

Sin embargo, lo que había visto por causa de Draco era algo distinto, un gesto no previsto y calculado. Algo espontáneo, en definitiva.

Y Malfoy, aunque no era cobarde, nunca hubiera arriesgado la vida por algo que no le mereciese realmente la pena...

-La culpa la tuvo el maldito crío.- Golpeó la superficie del agua, arrojando gotas en todas las direcciones.- Le dejé muy claro que oyese lo que oyese no se moviera de la cama... pero tuvo que desobedecerme...

Apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, tratando de serenarse, para facilitarle el acceso a sus omóplatos. Rindiéndose a la agradable sensación de notar el jabón escurrirse por su cuerpo, siguió hablando. Su voz, de nuevo suave como un ronroneo, llenó la estancia por completo, eclipsando el sonido del goteo del grifo.

-Es normal que sienta cierta curiosidad por todo ésto. Algún día deberá recoger el testigo y dedicarse a ello, pero debió hacerme caso. Narcissa le tiene demasiado malcriado... - Se volvió, buscando sus ojos- De cualquier modo, el Lord Oscuro sabe que no tiene nada que temer de alguien de mi casta... Antes, yo mismo repudiaría a ese desagradecido.

Incapaz de hablar por la sorpresa y la decepción, se limitó a frotarle la espalda y los brazos, apretándole contra sí. Arañaba con saña el tatuaje, hasta enrojecerle el antebrazo, como si pudiera limpiárselo. En esos momentos, le repugnaba su simple visión.

Contuvo malamente las lágrimas; no quería que su presencia le resultase irritante o cansina, ni darle la impresión de pasarse el día llorando. Un dolor sutil le aprisionó el alma. No había nada que hacer con aquel hombre, no se iba a redimir.

Se había enamorado de un fanático.

CONTINUARÄ!

No me canso de pedir reviews. Sed buenos chicos y dejádmelos ÇoÇ Los PM están bien pero... no seais tímidos y expresad vuestra opinión también aquí X D

**Darla Asakura:** Lealdad la tuya que te es agradecida desde lo más profundo de mi corazoncito. La verdad es que estuve postergando la aparición de Voldemort por temor a meter la pata XD No s abía si lo haría bien, pero...como tú has quedado contenta, aparecerá de nuevo.

Bueno, mi idea de Lucius como padre y marido no es la de un maltratador ( pese a que tenga un fic respondiendo a un reto en el que sí aparece como tal), sólo que es un poco desapegado y estricto, condicionado a una imagen social... pero éso no significa que no quiera a Draco necesariamente. Al fin y al cabo, es carne de su carne, y si ya le ha mantenido y aguantado todos estos años, debe cuidar de su inversión! XD

Quizás si tuviese más hijos no hubiese puesto inconvenientes en que le matasen, no lo sé. Para éso están ésos fics tan raros de universos alternativos XD Yo no los piso, por temor a una aparición de Cthulu (ia ia, ftang! XD) Ya me quedan poquitos puntos de cordura y debo conservarlos a toda costa, aunque sólo sea por mis fics...


	15. Típica lluvia londinense

**15: TÍPICA LLUVIA LONDINENSE**

"Pudiera haber sido perfecto..."

-Naturalmente...Si no se hubiera tratado de ninguno de los dos...

La intrusión del propietario de la voz en el hilo de sus pensamientos había sido tan sutil que apenas la notó. La jaqueca, por supuesto, favorecía que la hubiera pasado por alto. En cualquier caso, Snape parecía saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando; inútil negarlo. Tampoco se lo afirmó.

La clarísima ironía del tono fue, curiosamente, lo que más le irritó. Resultaba surrealista hablar de absurdos entre magos, pero la actitud paternalista de su mentor le hacía enfocar la situación de un modo desesperanzadoramente claro: sus fantasías de amor no iban a conducirle a ninguna parte.

Era más que hora de afrontarlo. De hecho, llevaba pensando en ello toda la tarde.

Aun así, la irrupción del hombre del paraguas en su campo de visión no le resultó grata, ni siquiera cuando se acercó para cubrir su mojado cuerpo, tiritante y clamando por un poco de calor. Un misticismo de rabieta infantil le obligaba inconscientemente a tratar de enfermar y eludir con la fiebre y los achaques la realidad de la situación.

Se apartó de su lado, apoyándose en la base de la estatua de Trafalgar Square. Severus tampoco insistió.

-¿ Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí, escuchando?- atacó, con la súbita convicción de que, de desear verdaderamente ser cortés, hubiera acudido en su ayuda cuando la lluvia había empezado a caer. Era una reflexión estúpida, y pronto lo supo:-" Alguien que espía la mente de los demás y lo manifiesta tan alegremente no tiene la más mínima pretensión de parecer educado."

Aun así, le dolió en el orgullo que precisamente él le encontrara en semejante estado.

Su compañero se limitó a sonreír con la mirada, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no repetirlo con los labios. Era obvio que la coyuntura le favorecía y agradaba, y que meditaba la mejor forma de responder. Pese a todo, su reacción fue relativamente rápida.

-El suficiente como para saber que no es apropiado que continúe con su trabajo.- La frase, acartonada y formal como la entrada de un teatro, cayó de la misma forma que un muro entre ambos, antes de que pudiera continuar- Es hora de que comience a asumir su necesidad de tomarse unas vacaciones.

Era algo tan esperado, tan típico, que no pudo menos que sonreír. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiera sido dicho por Snape: un comisario de los años veinte también habría hablado así.

-¿ Qué...qué puede pasar si estimo que debo continuar un poco más¡Sabe muy bien que no puedo desaparecer tan fácilmente sin levantar sospechas! Aunque no imaginasen infiltrados por parte del Ministerio, siempre les quedaría pensar en una traición, y cambiarían su modelo de actuación...!

Realmente había jugado una buena baza, pero no lo bastante poderosa.

El temblor tampoco ayudaba. El agua en Londres era tan fría...

La réplica del experto en pociones fue igualmente helada:

-Despreocúpese por eso. Si ocurre tal cosa, la responsabilidad de arreglarlo será enteramente mía de modo que , por favor- le miró, deleite en sus ojos negros antes de dejar escapar las sílabas de sus labios, una a una - deje de formular excusas. Si mal no recuerdo, y le aseguro que no soy dado a la confusión,-aclaró- le asignaron ellos mismos una misión. Sea inteligente por una vez y utilícelo.

Por una vez, no supo qué responder. Frente a sí, el aun profesor parecía preparado para cualquier problema. El extremo de la varita que, según observó, asomaba bajo la manga de su gabán, le advirtió del peligro en caso de no responder de un modo adecuado. Claramente, no confiaba en su afiliación.

Nada en particular: en un bando y en otro era popular, a modo de recepción, prevenir a los neófitos de que Severus no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

Por su parte, no sabía muy bien cómo obrar. Finalmente hizo lo más fácil: asintió, eludiendo lo que podía haber sido un inútil, y peligroso, enfrentamiento.

-Muy bien... Veo que pese a todo, -y aquí le hizo objeto de humillante inspección- aun anida en su cerebro algo de razón. No volverá a esa casa ni recuperará de ella nada...Después de todo, hace unos minutos, parecía feliz conformándose con lo puesto...

-¡ No tiene ningún derecho a pedirme eso! Sabe muy bien que jamás podré tener nada así con mi sueldo de auror.

-Es extraño, pero manifiesta más reticencia a abandonar sus joyas y prendas que al señor Malfoy. ¿ Se da cuenta? El contacto con esas... personas... le ha frivolizado.

Para entonces, toda pasividad en su persona se había esfumado, y poco le faltó para olvidar toda delicadeza y emprenderla contra él a puñetazos. Los magos y los muggles podían resultar, a veces, igual de primarios. Las maldiciones eran, en cambio, algo consciente, y que requería más trabajo.

-¿Desde cuándo aceptar regalos es una traición contra el Ministerio o el Estado?- Se sorprendió ladrando. Los ojos de los transeuntes, alarmados o entretenidos por lo que parecía un prometedor espectáculo, le obligaron a bajar la voz, hasta acabar callando. Siempre lograba hacerle gritar.

Sorprendentemente, habían empezado igual la otra vez.

-Desde que esos regalos condicionan su lealdad.-Nuevamente, ocultó su hilaridad con un carraspeo.- Se llama soborno, aunque ya debería saberlo.

-No me los da a cambio de nada ¡ no me estoy prostituyendo!- En su interior, una vocecita nunca del todo acallada le advirtió que no decía toda la verdad.

-A mí no tiene que darme explicaciones de su vida, pierda cuidado...y téngalo usted. -Puntualizó. La escena le resultaba vagamente lastimosa, pero era una crueldad necesaria. Su mano, paternal, le recorrió la mejilla, apartándole el cabello de la cara, mojada y roja de ira todavía- Se lo digo por su bien: necesita escoger mejor a sus amigos.

Le apuñaló con la mirada, al escuchar su discurso. Precisamente él debería entender hasta qué punto le atenazaba la soledad, estando en tantos bandos, y no teniendo, pese a todo, nadie en quien confiar en este mundo.

-Recoja lo que le quede de dignidad y váyase.-Prosiguió él- Se está preparando una importante operación policial, debería entender...

Le dio la espalda, caminando hacia el borde de la acera, para llamar a uno de los coches de alquiler que atravesaban la calle, sin querer escuchar.

Tan sólo se reprochaba su falta de rapidez a la hora de devolverle sus groserías.

-"Ya me lo habían dicho antes", pensó, mientras se alejaba en el taxi.

A lo lejos, la lluvia en el cristal convertía a Snape, su traje y su gabán en un informe bulto

-."..Yahora compruebo su veracidad: trabar vínculos, en este trabajo, es, después de todo, un anhelo absurdo..."

* * *

Mil perdones. Tras tantos meses dedicado a otros proyectos, siento haber dejado éste abandonado, estando además en su recta final.

Prometo retomarlo con renovados bríos estas fiestas, y resolver la incógnita (si es que tras tanto tiempo aun os acordais de ella XD)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ... un review, por caridad!XD


End file.
